Aquí estaré
by Nori-Wings
Summary: El destino les ha jugado una mala pasada y deben separarse ahora que su resonancia ha desaparecido. No importa cuanto Maka ame a Soul ni cuanto él la extrañe, los dos tienen misiones distintas que cumplir y lo harán por el bien del otro, para que cuando vuelvan a encontrarse sepan que han cumplido su promesa
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo soy una fan que disfruta escribir historias sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

-Te amo.

Soul levantó la mirada de la revista que tenía en sus manos y miró desconcertado a Maka, quien se hallaba frente a él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, inseguro.

-Que estoy enamorada de ti…desde hace mucho tiempo-repitió, valientemente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Maka no se veía afectada, de hecho estaba increíblemente tranquila, algo extraño si se tiene en cuenta que estaba confesándose. En cambio, Soul se quedó paralizado.

Estaba sorprendido y a la vez no. Hacía tiempo que él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañera, pero era un tema del cual ninguno de los dos se había referido nunca y que seguramente debían discutir en algún momento.

Pero no esperaba que fuera así de pronto, de la nada.

-Maka, yo…-la miró con tristeza-no siento lo mismo por ti.

-Lo sé-dijo ella, sonriendo cálidamente.

¿No era ese el momento en que las chicas empezaban a llorar y salían corriendo? ¿por qué le sonreía si la estaba rechazando?

-Sabía que dirías eso, ya estaba preparada para escucharlo…-empezó a decir Maka mientras se sentaba a su lado-es solo que tenía que decírtelo, no podía dejar esto pendiente por mucho más.

-En serio, lo siento-dijo Soul, mirando el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

-No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.

-Hacer que mi compañera, no…mi mejor amiga se sienta triste no es exactamente algo cool-dijo. Podía sentir como la onda de alma de Maka se había encogido por la pena.

-Te estoy hablando en serio Soul. Yo ya había aceptado que nunca me verías de esa forma y de verdad puedo vivir con eso-suspiró-si me ves triste es por otra razón.

-Estás actuando extraño, ¿qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó él.

Maka se quedó callada y la sintió temblar. Esto lo puso en alerta y empezó a sentir miedo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Maka!, ¡ya dime!

-Ya no podemos ser compañeros.

Soul se quedó paralizado por aquella horrible sorpresa. Tenía que ser una broma, Maka nunca lo dejaría así.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿acaso es porque no te correspondo?

-¡No!, si fuera por eso hace mucho tiempo ya que estaríamos separados.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?

-Es por nuestra resonancia, Soul-su voz sonó frágil y eso llegó a dolerle a él también-tú sabes que ya no existe, se ha ido y no va a volver.

Soul se sintió horrible ante la gran verdad que su amiga estaba diciendo. Ellos habían sido un gran equipo desde los doce años, habían conseguido dominar múltiples técnicas de gran dificultad y estaban orgullosos de eso. Pero durante el último tiempo y sin saber por qué, no lograban establecer una resonancia estable. Maka apenas lograba sostenerlo sin quemarse las manos y el solo intentar hacer el Caza-brujas terminaba en catástrofe.

Por eso no habían podido recolectar almas en varios meses y por más que entrenaran y se esforzaran nada parecía mejorar la situación.

-No digas eso, es solo una mala racha, ya verás que lo conseguiremos y volveremos a patear traseros de kishines.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no podemos seguir engañándonos. Shinigami-sama ha sido muy paciente con nosotros durante estos meses pero ya ha sido suficiente.

-¡Que se joda Shinigami-sama!

-¡Soul!-exclamó, enojada-¿es que no lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo porque estoy seguro que podemos superarlo.

-Soul, nuestro deber como estudiantes de Shibusen es crear una Death Scythe- dijo Maka, mirándolo a los ojos-¿cómo va a lograrlo un equipo que no puede luchar? No podemos seguir siendo compañeros por puro capricho.

-Pero Maka…-sin querer empezó a temblarle la voz.

-Y tú tienes un potencial increíble para convertirte en una Death Scythe, no puedo permitir que te quedes estancado por mi culpa.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Eres la mejor técnica de guadaña que tiene Shibusen, nadie es más apto que tú para convertirme en una.

-Quizás lo fui pero ya no más…debes buscar otro técnico Soul. Tienes montones de solicitudes, de seguro encuentras a alguien.

-No…

-Por favor…entiéndelo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ¿ponerte a ordenar la biblioteca de Shibusen o qué? no pienso dejarte sola.

-Eso no va a pasar-su mirada se tornó aún más triste-aunque es algo de lo que debo hablarte también.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó, con temor.

-Conoces la situación que Shinigami-sama tiene en Europa, ¿verdad?

Soul asintió, sin comprender que tenía que ver con ellos.

-La población de kishines se está descontrolando allá y con eso han surgido cada vez más armas y técnicos sin guía-explicó-no todos pueden venir a estudiar aquí y ya casi no damos abasto, por lo cual decidieron instaurar una sede de Shibusen en Europa.

De golpe adivinó lo que iba a decir a continuación y habló antes de que ella confirmara sus temores.

-Tú… ¿vas a irte?

-…Sí

-Entiendo, necesitas alejarte de mí-su voz sonó vacía.

-Claro que no, te mataré por pensar eso-dijo Maka, enojada-¿de verdad crees que yo querría abandonarte a ti y a los demás?

-Entonces, ¿no es algo que hayas elegido por tu cuenta?

-No, me transfirieron porque me necesitan allá por una misión especial.

Volvió a callarse durante unos momentos sabiendo que iba a herir mucho a su compañero al decirle aquello.

-Cada vez hay menos guadañas en el mundo, pero apareció una en Francia…-tomó aire-y lo asignaron como mi arma.

Nuevo silencio.

-¿Un chico?-preguntó.

-Sí, por lo que supe es un poco mayor que nosotros, pero su sangre de arma despertó recientemente y necesita de un técnico con experiencia que le ayude a controlar y aprender a usar sus poderes-respondió Maka-me eligieron a mí diciendo lo mismo que tú. Que soy una de los mejores técnicos de guadaña de Shibusen.

-Deberían de enviar a Stein, él sabría entrenarle-dijo Soul, amargado.

-Yo no haré eso, seré su compañera para poder manejarlo y quien va a entrenarnos va a ser mi madre, ella aceptó ser profesora en la sede de Europa.

Un entrenamiento con Kami Albarn, eso sí era algo por lo que mataría cualquier técnico de Shibusen y sin que ella tuviera que decirlo, Soul ya sabía que era una oportunidad única.

Aquella sensación desagradable y dolorosa en su pecho empeoró. Todo lo que Maka le estaba diciendo era difícil de asimilar y aún más de aceptarlo.

No era fácil de aceptar que una de las personas más importantes para él ya no podría luchar a su lado, se iría al otro lado del mundo y lo peor es que ya había encontrado otra arma, alguien que ocuparía su lugar y que ella convertiría en Death Scythe en vez de a él.

-No quiero que te vayas-le dijo Soul-por favor, no te vayas Maka.

Notó que los ojos de su amiga empezaron a ponerse llorosos antes de que ella lo abrazara.

-Tampoco quiero irme, pero es lo mejor para los dos.

En ese momento, antes de sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior, deseó haberla amado.

Porque así quizás habría podido convencerla de que no se marchara.

* * *

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Maka-le dijo Tsubaki, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también los extrañaré demasiado-dijo Maka, con expresión triste.

-Tienes que avisarnos apenas llegues, ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió Kid.

-Y manda muchas fotos, queremos ver cómo te va por allá-dijo Liz.

Patty se acercó y le dio un pequeño y adorable peluche de jirafa a su amiga.

-Es para que no te sientas sola en el vuelo-le dijo, sonriendo.

-Gracias Patty-le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazaron tiernamente.

Lo que no se esperaban era que el siguiente abrazo fue una brutalidad en equipo de parte de Black Star y Kid, quienes atraparon a Maka y la apretaron hasta lo indecible.

-¡Ya suéltenme, idiotas! ¡Van a quebrarme!

-Es que te queremos, Maka-le dijo Black Star.

-Y te vamos a echar mucho de menos-secundó Kid.

Eso fue suficiente para que empezara a lagrimear y sus dos amigos se desesperaron.

-¡Ya basta!, nos harás llorar a nosotros también, estúpida-le dijo Black Star.

-Hay que ver lo poco cool que pueden llegar a ser-dijo Soul, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso hizo reír a Maka, quien se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a su amigo. Él extendió sus brazos sonriendo y la rodeó con ellos sin querer soltarla. Fue un abrazo más largo que los de los demás y dejó a todo el mundo con una sensación triste.

-Prométeme que vas a esforzarte en clases y que vas a derrotar a muchos kishines-le pidió ella.

-Haré lo que pueda-le dijo Soul y sonrió de lado-espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mí, no creo que seas capaz de entender el acento escocés.

-Oh, cállate-le dijo ella riendo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

En ese momento, los altavoces avisaron sobre el vuelo de Maka y supieron que ya era tiempo de separarse.

-Ya es hora…-dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Todos asintieron, le dieron un último abrazo y le ayudaron con las maletas.

-Los quiero muchísimo a todos y siempre serán mis amigos-les dijo ella-no sé cuándo vuelva pero lo haré.

-Y echaremos un buen partido de básquet-dijo Black Star.

-Sí, claro-sonrió-adiós chicos.

La vieron alejarse y luego desaparecer por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

-Debiste haberla besado, Soul-dijo Liz-así se habría quedado.

Soul sonrió tristemente. Era algo que ya había pensado, pero que era incapaz de hacer.

* * *

El teléfono empezó a sonar, distrayendo a Soul del increíble disco de jazz que había adquirido hace poco.

Pero si eran las doce y media de la noche, ¿Quién lo llamaría a esa hora?

Solo podía ser una persona… y eso hizo que casi corriera a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Soul!-la voz de Maka lo llenó de calidez y alivio.

-Vaya, sí que suenas feliz de oírme, ¿es que acaso no puedes vivir sin mí, Albarn?

-No seas tonto-rio-pero si te echo horrorosamente de menos, llevo horas sin dar un Maka-chop y tengo síndrome de abstinencia.

-¿Llegaste bien?

-Sí, mi madre me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y me trajo a mi nueva casa-respondió-estoy agotada, el viaje fue horrible.

-¿Y cómo es Escocia?

-Por lo poco que he visto mientras viajaba en el auto y lo que puedo vislumbrar por la ventana es precioso, bastante distinto-le contó-hay demasiado verde por todas partes y hace mucho frío.

-Vaya, y acá estamos con más de veinticinco grados.

-Sí, es muy extraño-concordó Maka-pero sabes, igual me siento como en casa porque puedo ver un cementerio por la ventana y al lado hay un parque infantil.

-Tal y como en Death City-rio Soul, divertido.

-Típico de Death City.

-Y… ¿qué harás hoy? Supongo que por allá es de mañana…

-Sí, creo que dormiré un poco y mi madre dijo que debíamos ir a la DWMA-así le llamaban a la escuela de Shinigami-sama en Europa- para, eh…conocer a mi arma.

-Bueno…eso es fantástico, me alegra que todo esté bien por allá-dijo Soul, fingiendo alegría.

-Sí, supongo-dijo ella, con duda-pero es incómodo, no conozco a este chico de nada y ya tengo que vivir con él e ir a un entrenamiento intensivo juntos. Preferiría que me dieran un poco de tiempo para conocerlo.

-No te preocupes Maka, si resulta ser un pervertido o un psicópata solo tienes que llamarme e iré a partirle el cuello.

La escuchó reír.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de todo.

-Nunca podría dejarte Maka-le dijo, sin pensar.

-Por supuesto, porque eres tú el que no puede vivir sin mí-ya podía imaginarse su sonrisa burlona-ya debo irme, estoy muy cansada y me arrastrarán durante toda la tarde de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, cuídate.

-Tú igual, Soul, te llamaré cuando pueda, adiós.

Se quedó un rato ahí quieto, con el teléfono aún en la mano. Miró el departamento y se sintió tremendamente solo y vacío.

Sí, le hacía falta Maka.

* * *

Después de la llamada de Maka y algunos cuantos mensajes, no supieron de ella durante al menos dos meses.

Shinigami-sama los tranquilizó diciéndoles que se hallaba entrenando con su nueva arma en un lugar que los mantenía incomunicados, pero que estaba bien y no debían preocuparse.

Solo que Soul no lograba tranquilizarse.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, esperaba que Maka y su nueva arma no lograsen resonar sus almas y ella tuviera que volver a Death City, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

Y a él no le había ido nada bien buscando un técnico. Tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado mucho en eso, es más, era Stein el que más insistía en que consiguiera uno e incluso le había presentado algunos aspirantes, pero ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de sostenerlo.

Estaban todos en la sala durante el descanso sentados en diferentes puestos conversando cuando se dieron vuelta al escuchar un chillido proveniente de Tsubaki.

-¡Un mensaje de Maka!-exclamó mirando su celular.

Fue rápidamente rodeada, más que nada por las chicas quienes se encontraban más cerca de ella.

-¿Qué dice, qué dice?-preguntó Patty, entusiasmada.

-Es para todos-dijo ella, sonriendo y empezó a leer-Hola chicos…

 _"Espero que todos estén bien. Siento mucho no haber podido llamarlos ni enviarles mensajes durante tanto tiempo pero la falta de señal en las montañas me lo impidió._

 _El entrenamiento estuvo bien, fue bastante duro pero hemos avanzado muchísimo. También pasaron muchas cosas pero les contaré los detalles luego._

 _Los extraño muchísimo, este lugar es bastante aburrido sin ustedes, pero al menos tengo a mi arma Alex, para que me haga compañía que si no me volvería loca._

 _Les mando muchos abrazos y Maka-chops (para quienes lo merezcan, claro)_

 _Con cariño_

 _Maka_

 _PD: Alex también les manda saludos, les adjunto una foto para que vean que me está cuidando bien"_

-¿Foto?-preguntó Liz, alarmada.

-¡Déjame ver!-exclamó Kim, quitándole el celular a Tsubaki-¡Dios! bastarda con suerte, ¿por qué siempre le tocan los chicos sexys a Maka?

Soul levantó una ceja, interrogante y ella le devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

-No te lo tengas tan creído Evans, solo lo dije porque muchísimas chicas en Shibusen insisten con el tema.

Él suspiró y se acercó para ver la foto cuando Kim le devolvió el celular a Tsubaki. En ella salía Maka con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía la cámara con una de sus manos. A su lado salía saludando un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, parecía tener unos dieciocho años (dos más que Maka) y no se veía ni lo más mínimamente incómodo o tímido al lado de su nueva compañera.

-Parece simpático-dijo Tsubaki.

-No tan impresionante como yo, por supuesto-dijo Black Star.

-Se ve que se llevan bien, al menos podemos estar más tranquilos al saber que no es un imbécil que la esté molestando-dijo Kid.

-Aun así me cae mal-refunfuñó Patty, para sorpresa de todos- si no fuera por él Maka estaría aquí.

-No es su culpa Patty-dijo Tsubaki y luego miró a Soul-ni de nadie más, ¿ok?

Soul asintió silenciosamente y se dio vuelta para salir de la sala. Sabía que Maka se enojaría con él si supiera que se estaba saltando las clases, pero no estaba de ánimos para quedarse sentado dos horas viendo a Stein diseccionando algún pobre animal en extinción o a la profesora Marie destrozando la mesa de un martillazo.

La verdad es que incluso estaba dudando de permanecer en Shibusen.

Si Maka no le hubiese extendido su mano pidiéndole ser su compañera él nunca se habría quedado ahí. Ella era una pieza fundamental en la nueva vida que había emprendido al abandonar a su familia, pero ya no se encontraba ahí y se sentía un poco perdido sin ella.

Al fin y al cabo es el técnico quien guía al arma.

-Soy tan patético-masculló pateando una piedra.

Pero no. Se quedaría. Le había prometido a su amiga esforzarse. Ella confiaba en que él se convertiría en una Death Scythe y si era necesario luchar sin un técnico para recolectar almas, lo haría.

Así, cuando volviese a verla, podría mirarla a los ojos con orgullo.

Y además tenía a ese grupo de locos por amigos. Con ellos siempre tendría un hogar y un sitio al cual volver y sentirse acogido.

Sonrió. Ellos también habían sido un regalo por parte de Maka.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. Así sería él quien le diese la bienvenida a Maka cuando volviera a casa.

Porque sabía que ella también cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

*Este fanfic sigue la cronología del animé, pero también tiene elementos y referencias del manga, para que no se confundan con algunas cosas que sucederán en los capítulos siguientes.

* * *

 **Y aparezco con un nuevo fanfic~**

 **Últimamente he leído demasiadas historias de Soul y Maka, es más, tengo una más guardada que subiré próximamente y no os preocupéis, también estoy terminando el capítulo 7 de My pretty girl**

 **Este iba a ser un oneshot, pero creo que da para más porque tengo demasiadas escenas en mi cabeza que debo poner en la historia. De todas formas será más cortita, o eso espero.**

 **Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado :)**

 **Muchos abrazos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo soy una fan que escribe historias sobre ellos por diversón**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

-¡Cuidado!

Soul no escuchó la advertencia de Liz, aunque de todas formas no fue necesario pues sus sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos y antes de recibir el golpe pudo agacharse y estirar su pierna en un rápido movimiento logrando que Black Star perdiera el equilibrio y recibiera de lleno una patada en el abdomen que lo lanzó unos metros lejos de él de forma estrepitosa.

-Uff, por poco-masculló, con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!-exclamó Patty.

Black Star se levantó de un salto y empezó a patear el suelo con el pie.

-¡Eres un cabrón, Soul! mira que golpearme de esa forma, ¡se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!

-¿Te crees que no me di cuenta que ibas a darme con tu onda del alma?-le acusó Soul-¡entonces tú sí que eres un gran amigo!

-¡Claro que lo soy! estoy siendo generoso al otorgarte el honor de entrenar con un dios como yo, mínimo deberías dejar que te golpee como pago.

-Sabes que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

Las chicas empezaron a reír mientras que Soul suspiraba por el cansancio.

Durante aquellos meses Soul había cedido de mala gana ante la insistencia de Stein para conseguir un nuevo técnico, pero la búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Ni siquiera los más hábiles lograron sincronizar sus almas con la suya y al final se había quedado sin compañero, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba pues lo veía como una oportunidad para mejorar sus habilidades.

Aunque lo cierto era que a diferencia de otras armas, Soul nunca había tomado un entrenamiento en serio. Era Maka la que se encargaba de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, de saltar y golpear mientras él actuaba como su apoyo.

Ahora maldecía su pereza. Seguramente sería mucho más fuerte ahora si hubiese hecho esto antes.

Por eso les había pedido ayuda a sus amigos para aprender nuevas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que le serían útiles en su caza de almas en solitario. Por supuesto, las peleas con Black Star eran las más difíciles y había recibido múltiples palizas de su parte durante meses, pero ahora había logrado por fin esquivarlo y responder su ataque, una hazaña que lo llenaba de satisfacción.

-Sí que están animados esta mañana-escucharon a sus espaldas y sonrieron ampliamente al ver al recién llegado.

-¡Kid!-exclamó Patty, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, viejo-le dijo Black Star golpeando su mano con la de su amigo como saludo.

-Es bueno estar en casa-dijo Kid, sonriendo.

Después de un rato en que todos le hablaban animadamente, el joven shinigami notó que sus amigos lo miraban expectantes.

-Quieren saber cómo está Maka, ¿verdad?-todos asintieron-entonces vamos adentro y sentémonos un rato para conversar.

Todos siguieron a Kid hasta la terraza y una vez se hubieron instalado, se dispuso a contestar las miles de preguntas que sus amigos tenían para él.

Kid había estado fuera de Death City por una semana ya que había ido en una visita de reconocimiento a la DWMA, la nueva sede europea de Shibusen y el sitio al cual se había trasladado su querida amiga ya hacía unos siete meses y medio. No se habían visto durante todo ese tiempo pero hablaban muy seguido por teléfono y se enviaban mensajes casi todos los días así que su amistad no había decaído ni un poco a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de la distancia que los separaba.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron que uno de ellos iba a poder al fin ver cómo le iba en vivo y en directo, se emocionaron mucho y exigieron un informe completo y detallado.

-Y ¿cómo es la DWMA?-preguntó Tsubaki, para empezar.

-Es un sitio impresionante, muy activo e intenso-comenzó a contar-debido a la excesiva aparición de kishins en Europa tienen misiones todos los días además de que estudian y entrenan constantemente. Me sorprendió lo motivados que están los estudiantes a pesar de que la mayoría son principiantes que recién están aprendiendo a luchar, lo único que quieren es salir a misiones aunque son muy pocos los que pueden y por eso creo que admiran aún más a nuestros compañeros de Shibusen-luego dijo, sonriendo con orgullo- definitivamente mi padre eligió bien a quienes iban a representarnos ahí.

Al final Maka no fue la única en ser transferida a la DWMA, muchos otros estudiantes destacados habían hecho lo mismo entre los cuales se encontraban sus amigos Kilik, Ox y Harvar. También habían ido el profesor Sid, su compañera Nygus y Azusa como apoyo para los nuevos profesores.

-Ese lugar suena como el paraíso, ¡luchas y entrenamientos todos los días!-se quejó Black Star-no entiendo por qué no estoy allá.

-Tú no servirías para la DWMA-declaró Kid-es cierto que necesitan técnicos y armas fuertes, pero también que sean pacientes y estén dispuestos a ayudar a los que recién están comenzando, que es lo principal para ellos y tú no eres muy dado a cooperar con el resto.

-Ok, con eso Black Star queda totalmente descartado-dijo Soul.

-Además me dijeron que las misiones no son la mitad de difíciles de las que nos dan a nosotros en Shibusen, solo que son demasiadas y por eso tienen una carga de trabajo mucho más pesada que la nuestra. De hecho, fue sorprendente el que haya podido encontrarme con Maka pues de todos es la que lo tiene más difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Tsubaki, reflejando la preocupación de todos en sus palabras.

-Entre los deberes de los estudiantes de Shibusen están obviamente estudiar y entrenar, además de cumplir con las misiones. No solo van a las que les piden o las que eligen ellos mismos, sino que acompañan a los novatos en las suyas. También dan demostraciones de lucha cada semana y al final deben volver a estudiar para dar exámenes-tomó una pausa-Maka fue la única que tuvo que empezar de cero con una nueva arma que recién acababa de descubrir sus poderes y no sabía luchar, así que ha debido hacer todo eso y entrenar el doble, tanto con su arma como de forma individual. Su madre le está enseñando nuevas técnicas y debo decir que lo que está logrando es alucinante, se está volviendo muy fuerte.

Todos se asombraron muchísimo al escuchar eso y las caras que pusieron hicieron que Kid se echara a reír.

-¿Quieren ver?-preguntó sonriendo mientras sacaba su laptop de la maleta que llevaba.

Todos asintieron y se arremolinaron en torno a él para ver el video que abrió y empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla.

-Es un video de una de las demostraciones de lucha que hicieron Maka y Kilik mientras estuve ahí-explicó Kid.

-No puede ser, ¿de verdad esa es Maka?-preguntó Black Star incrédulo.

-Sí que ha cambiado-comentó Liz.

Soul pensaba lo mismo, pero no estaba sorprendido. Durante todo ese tiempo él y Maka habían intercambiado fotos a menudo así que tenía un registro de los ligeros cambios que había sufrido su apariencia. Al principio se preguntaba bastante confundido si ella siempre había sido tan bonita, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto y que nunca se había dado cuenta porque rara vez se habían separado durante esos años.

Ahora era mucho más evidente cuanto había madurado y el hecho de que ya no era una niña.

-Solo por fuera-aclaró Kid, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos-en realidad sigue siendo la misma Maka que todos conocemos.

-¿Una rata de biblioteca malhumorada que reparte Maka-chops como si se tratara de su trabajo?-preguntó Soul.

-Exactamente-dijo Kid sonriendo, haciendo que Soul riera entre dientes-ah, ya va a empezar.

Fue recién en ese momento que Soul se percató de que al lado de Maka se encontraba su arma. El chico no parecía muy interesado en el enfrentamiento, más bien, toda su atención se concentraba en su técnico y cuando esta le ordenó transformarse le obedeció en el acto. Su forma de guadaña era muy distinta a la de él. Era más pequeña, con un mango negro bastante ornamentado y una hoja recta en colores azul y negro. Todo eso le daba un aspecto bastante gótico, pero entonces notó algo raro.

-Su hoja… ¿no tiene filo?-preguntó.

-No y es lo único que le falta a Alex-suspiró Kid-aunque cuando Maka y él se volvieron compañeros no era capaz de transformarse a voluntad, ni siquiera podía hacer que su brazo tomara la forma de guadaña como hacías tú así que creo que es asombroso que haya conseguido una transformación de cuerpo completo en tan poco tiempo. Es algo que han logrado muy pocos en la DWMA.

Soul lo miró sin entenderle, ante lo que Kid volvió a suspirar. Sabía que a él no le iba a impresionar mucho, puesto que cuando descubrió que era una guadaña al cumplir los once años su hoja ya tenía filo y aprendió a transformarse rápidamente, uniéndose así a la clase EAT junto con Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki.

Como era de esperarse, Maka manejaba a Alex con gran habilidad y esquivaba los ataques de Kilik con una rapidez pasmosa, casi como si se burlara de él, aunque su oponente no se quedaba atrás y logró lanzarla de un puñetazo hacia el extremo de la cancha.

Pero cuando iba a rematarla, Maka hizo un movimiento inesperado y con la palma de su mano dio de lleno sobre el pecho de Kilik.

Lo que sucedió fue algo extraño, pues vieron como una pequeña luz en forma de alas se formó encima de su mano en un segundo y una descarga lanzó lejos a Kilik, derrotándolo.

-¿¡Pero qué fue eso!?-exclamó Black Star con la boca abierta.

-Vibraciones anti demonios-explicó Kid.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo es posible que las use así?-preguntó Soul, sin poder creerlo-se supone que es una habilidad pasiva, ¿no? como protección para la locura, no para la lucha propiamente tal.

-No exactamente. Por lo que sé también dan un poder de purificación a su usuario-dijo Kid- es una nueva técnica que ha estado desarrollando con su madre. Kami me explicó que todos tienen un poco de locura en su interior y lo que hace con ese ataque es justamente destruir de un solo golpe cualquier partícula de locura que pueda tener su contrincante haciéndolo colapsar.

-Suena bastante brutal-dijo Black Star sonriendo-me gusta.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo usara con Stein?, ¿lo haría explotar?-bromeó Liz.

-No creo que baste un solo golpe para destruir toda su locura-respondió Kid riendo.

Soul volvió a fijar su vista al video mirando con cariño la imagen de su amiga. Estaba volviéndose muy fuerte y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Pero todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron de golpe y no pudo evitar quedarse helado al ver lo que sucedía a continuación en la grabación.

Después de que la anunciaran como la ganadora del encuentro, aquel chico, Alex, había vuelto a su forma humana y luego la había tomado de la cintura para hacerla girar en el aire con alegría y abrazarla al final. Vio como Maka se sonrojaba, algo avergonzada ante la acción de su compañero y cuando la bajó lo alejó de ella rápidamente, aunque él seguía sonriendo.

-Eh… ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Liz, tan impactada como Soul.

-Bueno…podría decirse que Alex es un poco entusiasta del contacto corporal-dijo Kid-siempre está intentado abrazar a Maka por lo que recibe una cantidad indiscriminada de Maka-chops, aunque no se rinde y rara vez se separa de su lado. Se nota que la adora y no es de extrañar.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Black Star, ante lo cual todos, a excepción de Soul, lo miraron como si fuera aún más idiota.

-¿No te acuerdas que Maka nos lo contó?-dijo Tsubaki ante lo que Black Star negó con la cabeza-ese chico no quería ser un arma y tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y violento que le causó muchos problemas al principio.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que tuvo una vida tan difícil como la de Liz y Patty-dijo Kid-supongo que Maka ha sido la única que lo ha hecho sentir que pertenece a algún sitio y se quedó ahí solo por ella.

-Me voy a casa.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Soul se levantó de un salto y se alejó sin siquiera mirarlos. Sabía que haciendo eso los iba a preocupar, pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo y lo único que quería era estar solo.

Su cabeza era un caos. Estaba feliz porque a Maka le estaba yendo bien y hubiera avanzando tanto, pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba. Sentía como si eso la alejara aún más de él, como si no fuera a necesitarlo más pues si se hacía tan fuerte, ¿para qué volvería a Shibusen? ¿por él? ¿por una guadaña con la cual no podía resonar?

Sacudió su cabeza y despeinó su cabello con desesperación. No, Maka no era tan mezquina como para hacer eso, había dicho que lo amaba y esa sería una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para quisiese volver...pero él la había rechazado y sentía que aquel chico, Alex, iba a complicar aún más las cosas ya que podía entender lo que sentía. Maka también había marcado un lugar en el mapa para él, un sitio en donde se sintió acogido y aceptado por primera vez. Nadie dejaría que algo tan valioso se le fuera de las manos.

 _ **Pero tú lo hiciste.**_

-No me provoques enano, hoy no estoy para tus jueguitos mentales-masculló Soul, al escuchar la voz del diablillo irrumpiendo en su mente.

 _ **Oh, querido Soul, solo estaba adelantándome a tus pensamientos, sé que crees que él puede arrebatarte a tu querida Maka, ¿no es así?**_

-Ella no es mía.

 _ **Lo cual te hace quedar peor parado niño, eres posesivo y un egoísta. Quieres que vuelva y esté ahí para ti pero no quieres ofrecerle nada a cambio, solo tu amistad, que es algo que ya tiene.**_

-Sí, ya sé que soy de lo peor, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

 _ **¡Pero aquel chico no es como tú y eso te tortura!, él sí la trata de una forma que a ti nunca se te hubiese ocurrido y ya viste que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que tú nunca has estado. Ese chico podría hacer que sus sentimientos cambien y a diferencia de ti si podría convencerla de que se quede con él.**_

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me desequilibre? Podría lanzarme de un edificio y tú te irías conmigo a la tumba.

 _ **Solo quería que abrieras los ojos. Es jodidamente aburrido y exasperante el tener que soportar los desvaríos adolescentes de un chico tan cínico como tú. ¿No crees que en vez de lamentarte de forma tan patética deberías hacer algo?**_

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Soul, frunciendo el ceño, un tanto confundido ante el extraño comportamiento del diablillo.

 _ **Podrías dejar de ser un vago y ponerte a investigar el porqué de que no resuenan, quizás encuentres la solución, quien sabe.**_

Abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido?

-No puedo creer que estés tratando ayudarme, el mundo se va a acabar-dijo Soul.

 _ **No te acostumbres.**_

-Entendido.

Entonces sintió que el diablillo de había ido dejándolo solo, y se apresuró a llegar al departamento invadido por una motivación febril.

Al entrar fue directamente hasta el librero de Maka. No había podido llevarse todos sus libros a Europa y lo había dejado bien surtido de textos sobre almas en los cuales nunca se interesó. Sabía que no había alcanzado a devolver algunos a la biblioteca, pues se había lamentado el no haber podido terminar de leerlos y le pidió que los devolviera por ella, cosa que se le había olvidado por completo.

Estaba seguro que debía haber algún libro de nivel cuatro, pues Maka había utilizado con mayor frecuencia la identificación de su padre durante las últimas semanas que pasó en Death City y no se equivocó.

Iba a empezar a leer cuando su celular empezó a sonar y contestó sin poner mucha atención.

-¿Sí?

- _Hola Soul, soy Kid._

-Hola, ¿qué sucede?

- _Te llamaba porque quería saber si estabas bien. Nos preocupó que te fueras así hace rato._

-Ah, sí, lo siento, es que no me sentía muy bien.

- _Me lo imaginaba, supongo que ver a Maka con su nueva arma no debió ser muy agradable._

-¿Te refieres a cuando le puso las manos encima?-la rabia con la que pronunció esa frase demostró unos celos que sorprendieron a Kid pero que Soul no notó-¡claro que no, joder! ¡Maka puede salir con quien quiera!

- _Creo que estás malinterpretando la situación_ -suspiró- _es cierto que Maka quiere mucho a Alex, pero jamás lo vería de esa forma, ni siquiera como compañero permanente, ¿es que no lo notaste en el video?_

-Oh no, no noté nada-dijo Soul, con sarcasmo.

- _Me refería al combate, idiota_ -dijo Kid- _¿no te fijaste que Maka usaba a Alex casi únicamente para maniobras defensivas?_

-¿Y?-preguntó Soul, sin entender.

- _Eso significa que estaba luchando sola, como tú has hecho todos estos meses_ -dijo Kid- _ciertamente nunca te manejó de ese modo cuando peleaban juntos, ¿verdad?_

-No, nosotros nos habríamos lanzado de cabeza a atacar-dijo Soul.

- _Claro, ustedes eran un equipo y trabajaban juntos_ -dijo Kid- _y por lo mucho que se está esforzando sé que para ella sigues siendo su arma._

Esas últimas palabras que pronunció su amigo calaron hondo en Soul y entonces lo entendió. Para él Maka también seguía siendo su técnico a pesar de todo. Su entrenamiento y el que no hubiese elegido un compañero eran indicios suficientes para darse cuenta.

- _Así que no te preocupes. tiene algunos asuntos que la atan a Europa, pero en cuanto los solucione volverá a Shibusen._

-Sí…-murmuró Soul.

- _Ahora te exijo que vengas a mi casa esta tarde._

-¿Por qué?

- _Oh, ya lo verás_ -dijo Kid, con voz alegre.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

Colgó y fijó su vista en los libros.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero no se iba a rendir.

* * *

Soul llegó a la casa de Kid cuando empezaba a anochecer sin saber qué le esperaba, algo que lo intrigaba un poco.

Se sorprendió al ver que todos sus amigos también estaban ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó.

-Kid nos llamó e insistió que viniéramos-contestó Black Star.

-¿No les dijo nada más?

-No, y no lo entiendo, si siempre se da mil vueltas para explicar cualquier cosa-se quejó el asesino.

-Me pregunto porque nos reunió aquí-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si se dieran vuelta lo sabrían.

Un silencio se posicionó abruptamente en la sala demostrando la estupefacción del grupo.

Aquella voz… ¡no podía ser!

Se dieron vuelta y al ver la imagen reflejada en la computadora que Kid había puesto en la mesa detrás de ellos todos exclamaron con gran alegría.

-¡Maka!

Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndoles desde la pantalla.

Soul sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir acelerado como un loco y fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a la computadora apresuradamente.

-Soul…-dijo Maka cuando este llegó antes que los demás, su voz sonó distinta, más cálida-hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo estás?

Maka le sonreía desde el otro lado del mundo y dios, ¡cuanto la había extrañado!. Luego se fijó que llevaba su cabello suelto, que ahora estaba más largo y reconoció la camiseta que estaba usando. Era una que le había robado hacía unos años y que usaba para dormir.

Era una tontería, pero aquel pequeño detalle le había hecho feliz.

-Muchísimo mejor ahora que puedo verte-dijo sonriendo de lado haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y riera.

-Hey, préstanos atención a nosotros también, Maka-dijo Liz, divertida.

-Claro, hola chicos-saludó, despegando la vista de los ojos de Soul durante un momento.

-Maka y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para una video-llamada, fue un poco complicado por la diferencia de horario pero lo conseguimos-dijo Kid.

-¿Qué hora es allá?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Casi la una de la mañana-contestó Maka-pero no se preocupen, definitivamente vale la pena quedarme despierta hasta tarde para hablar con ustedes.

-¡Hey, Maka!-exclamó Black Star, llamado su atención-vimos el video de la pelea, estuviste asombrosa así que olvida el básquet y echemos un duelo cuando vuelvas.

-Oh, pero si el básquet me hacía tanta ilusión-dijo ella con fingida decepción.

Todos rieron divertidos ante la pequeña charla entre los dos técnicos, para luego empezar a conversar y contarse anécdotas.

-Entonces el pájaro que Stein iba a diseccionar le arrancó los lentes con las patas, le picó el ojo y salió volando-contó Soul-fue la primera vez que un animal le dio su merecido a ese desquiciado.

A Maka le salían lágrimas de la risa.

-Ay, dios, no puedo creer que me lo perdiera.

-Y hay más, luego…

Pero entonces una voz desconocida le interrumpió.

-Maka estás haciendo mucho ruido, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Ah-dijo Maka mientras se volteaba-perdona, ¿te desperté?

-Bueno es obvio que sí, ¿qué haces?

-Estoy hablando con mis amigos de Shibusen.

-¿¡En serio!?

De repente apareció Alex, el arma de Maka en la pantalla y para sorpresa de Soul, este rodeó los hombros de Maka con su brazo en un movimiento que parecía totalmente natural y espontáneo.

-Hola a todos, soy Alex-se presentó, sonriendo.

Todos lo saludaron entusiasmados, bueno, Soul no se sentía muy feliz de verlo, pero disimuló todo lo que pudo aquella sensación desagradable que tenía en el estómago.

-Alex, suéltame y vete a tu cuarto-le regañó Maka.

-¿Ah? ¿por qué?-reclamó, mirándola-no es justo, siempre estás hablando sobre ellos y quería conocerlos.

-Pues ya los viste, ahora ándate-gruñó ella, intentado soltarse.

-No tan rápido Albarn, aún tengo de dudas de cómo eres en la escuela-dijo Liz-estoy segura que Kid ocultó las partes más jugosas.

-Liz, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Oh, de seguro ya sabes que es genial. Todo el mundo la admira y me envidian por ser su arma-presumió, entusiasmado-ella va en una clase avanzada junto con todos los de Shibusen así que no sé cómo es ahí, pero siempre saca cien y está en el primer lugar para todos los exámenes.

-Bueno, eso sí era de esperarse-dijo Tsubaki.

-Y también…-empezó a contar Alex, confabulándose con Liz-tiene un montón de admiradores. Todos los días tengo que golpear a algún pervertido que quiere acercarse a ella con malas intenciones.

-¿Qué? ¿a Maka?-preguntó Black Star muriéndose de la risa-¿es en serio? ¿quién querría acosar a una plana como ella?

-Ah, ¿eso es importante?

La frase de Alex dejó un poco descolocado a Black Star ante lo que Maka suspiró, exasperada.

-Para empezar, tú siempre buscas excusas para pelearte con quien sea-le dijo a su arma-y segundo, eres tú el que siempre me molesta, ahora suéltame, me estás asfixiando.

-Oh, así que ya empezamos de nuevo-dijo Alex, mirándola de una forma que a Soul no le gustó nada-¿acaso tendré que besarte otra vez para que aprendas la lección?

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron todos los de Shibusen.

Soul estaba más que impactado, se sentía extremadamente molesto...y dolido, y para empeorar las cosas Maka se había sonrojado.

Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

-Chicos, ¿en serio creen que si me hubiera besado habría vivido para contarlo?-les dijo, como si fuera obvio.

-Ah…es verdad-dijeron Black Star y Patty.

-Tan fría como siempre-dijo Alex-no es justo, quería que Soul se pusiese celoso-luego se cruzó de brazos y el aludido no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño- Siempre hablas de él, "Soul esto", "Soul aquello", deberías mirarme a mí, ¿sabes?

-Claro que te miro-dijo Maka-¡porque siempre te interpones en mi camino!, ahora vete antes de que te mate con un Maka-chop.

-Ya, ya-aceptó, resignado-bueno chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos.

Todos se despidieron de él y cuando este se fue, volvieron a concentrar su atención en Maka, quien parecía agotada.

-Perdón por eso-les dijo-no sé qué le pasó, normalmente no suele comportarse de ese modo.

-Bueno, a mí me pareció muy simpático-dijo Liz alegremente.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Maka, entrecerrando los ojos, molesta.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir, Maka-dijo Soul, sorprendiéndola-vas a tener muchas misiones más tarde, ¿verdad?, no quisiera saber que colapses en alguna…

-Estaré bien-le dijo, sonriendo-aunque si tengo un poco de sueño.

-Entonces, a la cama-le ordenó él ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo su amiga-me hizo muy feliz verlos.

-Tenemos que repetirlo-dijo Patty.

-Y pronto-dijo Maka, totalmente de acuerdo con ella-ahora me voy, nos vemos.

-Adiós Maka.

-¡Cuídate mucho!

Y entonces la llamada se cortó.

* * *

Maka apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Así que ese era Soul.

Ella se volteó y vio a Alex mirándola desde la entrada del pasillo con una expresión más seria.

-¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?-le preguntó, enojada.

-Bueno, es que no parecía muy feliz de verme, tenía que cerciorarme…

-¿De qué?

-Maka, ¿estás segura que no está enamorado de ti?

-Por supuesto, ya te conté que él me rechazó antes de que me fuera de Death City.

-Pues yo no lo creo-declaró Alex-parecía querer matarme con la mirada y estoy seguro de que le gustas más de lo que él piensa.

-Eso es imposible, ha tenido años para descubrir si tenía sentimientos por mí y nunca sucedió.

-Créeme, ahora va a replantearse la idea-le dijo, sonriendo-te hice un favor y sé que me lo agradecerás más adelante.

Maka no entendió nada de lo que dijo Alex y cuando este se fue a su habitación, ella se quedó viendo la pantalla de la computadora, totalmente confundida.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Ella no lo sabía, pero las palabras de Alex resultaron ser proféticas. Durante las semanas siguientes Soul estuvo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por comportarse de forma tan extraña.

Maka hacía que se comportase de forma extraña y se desesperaba por eso.

Sus amigos trataban de no mencionarle a "aquel intento de arma" (como le llamaba él a Alex) ya que se ponía de malhumor y rompía cualquier cosa que tuviera en sus manos. Empezaban a entender lo que estaba sucediendo pero ni siquiera Liz se atrevió a molestarlo o preguntarle, solo se limitaron a ayudarlo con su entrenamiento y con su nueva investigación.

Así se había mantenido ocupado durante ese tiempo.

Aquel día iba subiendo las escaleras de Shibusen, algo adormilado. Hoy le tocaba pelear con Black Star de nuevo y ya se estaba preparando para el dolor de espalda que le esperaba.

A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que se estaba formando un gran alboroto en la escuela y apuró el paso para ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que corría de forma caótica un lado para otro, incluso muchos iban en su forma de arma en manos de sus técnicos. Se gritaban órdenes por doquier y sonaban alarmas por los altoparlantes.

Las alarmas de emergencia.

-¡Soul!

Vio a Kid corriendo de forma desesperada hacia él y el miedo lo invadió con rapidez.

-¡Kid! ¿qué está sucediendo?

-¡Una horda de kishins está atacando la DWMA!-respondió-están resistiendo pero necesitan refuerzos. ¡Debemos partir, ahora, ya!

Soul palideció de golpe y sintió como su alma se encogía por un dolor repentino y devastador que surgió en su pecho.

-Maka…-logró decir con voz ahogada y luego reaccionó-¿¡Maka está bien!?

-N-no lo sé-respondió Kid, aterrado-perdimos la comunicación hace unos minutos, no sé si todavía esté…

-¡KID!-exclamó enfurecido.

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo él-debemos ir rápido, hay naves que nos llevarán hasta allá, vamos.

Soul ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Kid, solo salió corriendo en la dirección que este señaló.

" _¡Espérame Maka, voy en camino!_ "

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡y el doble de largo que el anterior!**

 **No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que esta historia podía ser un one-shot xD**

 **Ahora empezamos a ver sus esfuerzos para cumplir lo que cada uno prometió, también como Soul tiene una lucha interna y por supuesto, los famosos celos que ya se veían venir**

 **¿Qué sucederá en la batalla? ¿Maka estará bien?**

 **¡Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo soy una fan que escribe historias sobre ellos por diversón**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

A bordo de la nave no había más que silencio y tensión flotando en el ambiente, aunque era de esperarse ante la magnitud de la batalla que esperaba a sus tripulantes.

No estaban frente a una de las habituales misiones para acabar con un par de kishins, no…ahora era una guerra contra cientos y estaban atacando a sus compañeros, estudiantes que estaban recién comenzando al igual como lo hicieron ellos en algún momento y que necesitaban de su ayuda desesperadamente.

Y estaban más que listos para el combate, concentrados y en guardia.

Pero también era extraño pues todos estaban inusualmente serios, tan al extremo que el mismísimo Black Star había olvidado dar su discurso sobre su divinidad y de cómo derrotaría a todos los kishins. Incluso él estaba preocupado y temía por sus amigos.

Soul era el único que parecía demostrar alguna emoción cuando fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños con impotencia y furia. Maka estaba en peligro y él estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla. Sentía que la nave no iba lo suficientemente rápido y eso solo ayudaba a aumentar su irritación por haber recordado la última conversación que había tenido con ella.

Hacía dos días habían tenido una pequeña y tonta pelea mientras tenían una video-llamada ellos dos solos y la razón fue que Maka le comentó que se había dejado crecer el cabello por sugerencia de Alex. Soul se enojó muchísimo pues él le había dicho varias veces en el pasado que se vería mejor con el cabello más largo y ella siempre lo ignoró, pero claro, venía otro chico que apenas acababa de conocer, este le decía lo mismo y a él si le hacía caso.

Esa podría haber sido la última vez que hablara con ella y solo le había dicho estupideces para molestarla y descargar una frustración que le era imposible de entender.

Aunque en esos momentos la razón de su enfado no le podía ser más clara y evidente.

-Estamos sobrevolando el campamento en donde se refugian los estudiantes de la DWMA y los heridos-avisó Kid a todo el mundo-descenderemos y llegaremos a tierra en cinco minutos, luego nos dispondremos a seguir el plan de defensa y ataque. Estén preparados.

Soul apretó su mandíbula. ¿Cinco minutos? Eso era demasiado tiempo y ya había tardado mucho en llegar. No podía esperar más.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos, cuando ya estaban a unos metros del suelo que Soul, ante la sorpresa de todos, saltó por la borda ignorando todas las órdenes de Kid.

-¡Soul!-exclamó el shinigami al intentar detenerlo-será idiota…

-¡Vamos Tsubaki!-exclamó Black Star corriendo para seguir a Soul y ella asintió, cayendo en sus manos convertida en modo guadaña de cadena.

Gracias a su entrenamiento, Soul había adquirido más agilidad y al caer rodó y quedó de rodillas, listo para salir corriendo, pero se quedó estático cuando vio como un par de estudiantes llevaban a una persona herida, alguien que le era muy familiar…

-¿¡Alex!?-exclamó al reconocer a la guadaña de Maka.

El chico abrió los ojos débilmente, estaba ensangrentado y apenas podía moverse pero se las arregló para hablar.

-Soul…

-¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Dónde está Maka?-le preguntó desesperado.

-N-no lo sé-respondió Alex con dificultad-había un kishin enorme y saltamos para atacarlo…pero nos golpeó y salimos volando por el aire, entonces Maka me soltó…

Soul sintió como empezaba a temblar por la furia y el miedo.

-¡Un arma nunca se separa de su técnico!-dijo, con ganas de golpearlo-¡por más herido que estuvieras debiste pararte e ir a por ella!

-No pude. Caí en mi forma humana y perdí el conocimiento-dijo Alex-ve a buscarla por favor, sé que tú eres el único que puede encontrarla…

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Soul salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, siguiendo el rastro de un alma que conocía muy bien y que le estaba llamando.

Él no poseía el mismo don de Maka para percibir almas, pero con el tiempo y gracias a su resonancia y los profundos lazos que los unían, había podido sentir la de su compañera de una forma no tan exacta, pero funcionaba, y gracias a eso no solo podía ubicarla cuando se perdía, sino que también se daba cuenta de sus emociones.

Y ahora mismo podía sentirla, estaba débil, pero viva.

Ninguno de los kishins que se interpusieron en su camino pudo contra su feroz determinación y terminaron siendo exterminados bajo el filo de su hoja de guadaña. Había perdido el miedo a la muerte, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar a ella, a la dueña de aquella sonrisa que había jurado proteger y su razón para luchar y volverse más fuerte.

-¡MAKA!

Ahí estaba, a solo unos metros de él, medio enterrada entre los escombros, indefensa y sin poder moverse. Se dio cuenta con horror que un kishin provisto de dos largos cuchillos se acercaba a ella con la intención de cortarle el cuello.

Una furia asesina se apoderó de él y corrió hacia el kishin interponiéndose entre él y Maka con su hoja de guadaña. Lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y le hizo retroceder.

-¡No dejaré que te acerques a ella, pedazo de mierda!-exclamó Soul.

El kishin soltó un sonido que se asemejaba a una risa, pero enmudeció rápidamente pues Soul lo tomó desprevenido y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el chico lo atravesó con su guadaña y en un solo movimiento lo despedazó por la mitad.

El alma roja del kishin apareció flotando frente a él, pero Soul le dio la espalda y se apresuró en llegar al lado de Maka. Cuando lo hizo no pudo más que ahogar una exclamación de horror al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

Estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía la mitad de su cara ensangrentada. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas siendo la que tenía en el costado izquierdo la más profunda y de gravedad. Notó que sus guantes estaban hechos jirones y las palmas de sus manos estaban quemadas y con múltiples cortes.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la sujetó entre sus brazos desesperadamente.

-Maka, despierta por favor…-suplicó asustado.

Se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando ella empezó a reaccionar y abrió sus ojos para enfocarlos en los suyos.

-Soul…-susurró ella, débilmente- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a salvarte-le respondió acariciando su mejilla suavemente-voy a sacarte de aquí y volveremos a casa.

Maka soltó un sollozo y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Soul con una expresión que a él le destrozó el corazón.

-No es justo, no quería que fuese así…-dijo ella con dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó él, confundido.

-Quería volverte a ver pero no de esta forma-respondió-quería llegar a Shibusen usando un vestido bonito para sorprenderte-una pequeña y frágil risa salió de sus labios-realmente deseaba ver qué cara pondrías al verme, aún si luego te burlabas de mí.

-¿Cómo podría…?-dijo él, igual de dolido-yo también me moría por verte, Maka. Estar separado de ti ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado.

-Soul, yo…

-Y aún puedes hacer todo eso y más incluso -continuó-después de esto volveremos a Death City, a nuestro departamento y todo será perfecto, ya lo verás.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerlo-sollozó Maka-debes dejarme aquí.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?, ya déjate de tonterías y ven, te ayudaré a levantarte.

-Ya lo intenté antes, pero no me responden las piernas.

-Entonces yo te llevaré.

Maka negó con la cabeza, con resignación.

-Haz lo que te pido por favor-dijo ella, luego levantó un poco su mano y señaló hacia delante-el foco de donde salen los kishins está allá, es una bruja quien los llama-lo miró a los ojos-debes matarla y salvar a todos, Soul.

-Me da igual lo que le suceda al resto, no voy a abandonarte-dijo Soul, tercamente.

-El resto aún tiene una oportunidad, pero a mí ya no me queda tiempo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Soul, sin entender sus palabras.

-Solo mírame…

Le obedeció y se quedó paralizado.

Sintió que algo dentro de él se destrozaba lenta y dolorosamente al ver como aquellos ojos verdes iban perdiendo la chispa que siempre los había caracterizado.

Fue en ese momento la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza al sentir como el alma de Maka iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y el dolor la estaba consumiendo llevándola al límite de la inconsciencia.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella estaba tranquila.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo él, comenzando a alzar la voz.

-Quisiera… quisiera que esto fuera solo una broma-sonrió ella tristemente-pero…no lo es.

Sonreír era difícil, pero hablar era mucho peor. Cada palabra que pronunciaba significaba una pequeña batalla contra su propio cuerpo y para eso necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas.

Apenas le alcanzaba el aliento y tenía tanto que decir…

-¡No te atrevas a despedirte, Maka!-exclamó Soul-¡ya lo hiciste una vez y no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo!

-En estas circunstancias… ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Quédate conmigo…-murmuró él, sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear-no me dejes solo, Maka, te lo ruego.

-¿Tomarías mi mano?

¿Cómo podría negarse? Aquel gesto entre ellos le era tan natural como respirar. Tomar su mano siempre sería lo correcto y lo que le consolaría y le daría fuerzas en cualquier momento.

Pero esta vez quizás no sería suficiente.

-No…-dijo él, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos-me lo prometiste.

Apretó su mano y el tacto frío de su piel le hizo perder el control. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¡PROMETISTE QUE IBAS A VOLVER!-exclamó Soul, temblando-¡te estuve esperando, Maka!

La expresión de Soul le dolía más que cualquiera de las heridas que sufrió en batalla. Quiso disculparse pero su voz se negó a salir y la imagen de su antiguo compañero empezaba a borrarse. Había llegado a su límite y todo a su alrededor se apagaba.

Soul sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y cuando cerró sus ojos pesadamente el pánico lo invadió con fuerza.

-¿Maka? ¡Maka abre los ojos!

Su alma ya no era más que la pequeña llama de una vela que no aguantaría ni a la más mínima brisa. Soul empezó a temblar ante la anticipación de lo inevitable.

-Te amo-susurró sollozando mientras la apretaba contra su pecho-te amo Maka, por favor no me dejes.

De pronto sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre sus dedos, tan fugaz que no le prestó atención pues lo que temía acababa de suceder.

El aleteo de sus alas había desaparecido de un soplido.

Un grito lleno de dolor desgarró su garganta y el llanto se apoderó de él. Entró en un trance en que la desolación le hizo perder el control de su mente y entonces la sintió…la locura, como calaba profundo en su alma y hacía surgir en él una bestia dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso.

Los mataría a todos, kishins, brujas, técnicos, armas… no le importaba quien fuera, todos eran responsables de una forma u otra de su pérdida. Se la habían arrebatado, habían acabado con su vida y pagarían por ello, les haría entender la intensidad de su dolor con un sufrimiento sin fin.

Pero de pronto, algo duro y caliente golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que soltara a Maka e interrumpiera su ansia asesina.

-¡Apártate de mi camino!

La mente de Soul quedó en blanco pero empezó a reaccionar cuando reconoció a la recién llegada.

-¿Kim…?-murmuró, invadido por la sorpresa.

-¡Que la sueltes, joder!-gritó ella, blandiendo a Jackie en su forma de arma y él le obedeció, apartándose de Maka y dejándole lugar a la pequeña bruja.

Kim se arrodilló, dejando a Jackie tras de ella y procedió a recorrer el cuerpo de Maka con sus manos por encima, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de concentración extrema.

Soul no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, ¿qué estaba haciendo Kim? ¿qué era esa luz que rodeaba sus manos?

Luego se estremeció al sentir la mano de Jackie en su hombro, quien le miraba de forma amable y tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-le dijo ella

-Lucha Maka, tienes que luchar-murmuró Kim, desesperada.

Sus palabras alarmaron a Soul, ¿qué había dicho?

Iba a preguntar, pero se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta cuando vio como las heridas de Maka se cerraban lentamente y su alma…estaba resurgiendo…

Kim se detuvo, resopló exhausta y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa para luego levantarse y mirar a Soul.

-Gracias a dios…un minuto más y habría llegado demasiado tarde-dijo.

Soul se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, casi a tropezones y volvió a tomar a Maka entre sus brazos. No abrió sus ojos, pero estaba bien, respiraba y un alivio casi doloroso lo llenó por completo.

Estaba viva, Maka estaba viva.

-Soul, escúchame-dijo Kim, con voz severa y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla-debes llevarla rápido al refugio. Aunque detuve la hemorragia y curé la mayoría de sus heridas ya ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita que la atiendan de inmediato, también deben suturar esa herida-señaló la que tenía en el costado-es demasiado profunda y yo necesitaría más tiempo para curarla del todo, pero debo atender a más personas.

-Creí que había muerto, ¿cómo supiste que estaba viva?-preguntó Soul.

-Fue algo extraño, pero cuando volaba pude sentir sus signos vitales de repente, gracias a mis poderes-respondió ella-eran increíblemente débiles, pero ahí estaban.

Soul asintió, luego se levantó con Maka en brazos.

-Debo irme, hay muchos heridos-dijo Kim y Jackie volvió a transformarse, después se fueron volando sin despedirse.

-¡Soul!

Escuchó unos gritos a la lejanía y al darse vuelta, vio a Black Star corriendo hacia él, seguido de Kid.

-No creí que podrías correr rápido, te perdí de vista-dijo Black Star, luego se fijó en sus brazos-¡Maka!

-¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Kid, mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, pero debo llevarla rápido al refugio para que la curen-contestó Soul-Kim la salvó justo a tiempo.

Sus amigos suspiraron, aliviados y Soul recordó lo que Maka le había dicho.

-Chicos, Maka descubrió el sitio de donde están saliendo los kishins-los dos técnicos se sorprendieron y luego siguieron con la mirada el lugar que Soul señaló-dijo que es una bruja quien los está llamando y está en esa dirección.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo Kid.

-¡Ninguna bruja podrá contra mi grandeza!-exclamó Black Star levantando el puño-¡vamos Kid!

Volvieron a alejarse velozmente y Soul se dispuso a correr de vuelta. Debía apurarse, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

El combate había acabado al cabo de unas horas.

Después de llegar al refugio y poner a Maka al cuidado de Stein y Nygus, Soul volvió a luchar. Al principio quiso quedarse con ella, pero Stein le pidió que defendiera el perímetro del lugar junto con los pocos alumnos de Shibusen y la DWMA que se encontraban ahí y aún podían pelear.

Estaban rodeados de kishins, pero ninguno pudo entrar y muchos acabaron siendo aniquilados por Soul. Sus compañeros de Shibusen estaban asombrados, pues él nunca se había destacado como un buen luchador por sí solo, pero ahora estaba ayudando mucho en la defensa y apenas había sufrido un par de heridas leves.

Todo acabó cuando sorpresivamente, los kishins se esfumaron de pronto, dejándolos confundidos en medio del desastre.

-¿Se han ido?-preguntó Kilik, quien se encontraba exhausto.

-Eso creo-dijo Soul, con desconfianza- pero deberíamos separarnos y recorrer el lugar para asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa.

Los demás asintieron y fueron en diferentes direcciones, pero no encontraron nada. Los kishins se habían ido sin dejar rastro así que todos volvieron al refugio a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

Cuando los demás volvieron, se encontraron en medio de un espectáculo ajetreado. Después de observar un poco el sitio, divisaron a Soul, sentado en un rincón y se acercaron a él.

-Ah, hola chicos-les saludó, con voz cansada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Liz, mirando como gente que no parecía de Shibusen caminaban de un lado a otro, llevando cosas y trasladando personas.

-Llegaron refuerzos para llevarse a los heridos-contestó Soul-es el segundo grupo que trasladan al hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si son muchos!-dijo Tsubaki, sorprendida.

-Imagínate como estábamos antes-suspiró Soul-no teníamos suficiente ayuda y yo mismo tuve que cargar con un montón de gente para llevarlos a los transportes. Estoy hecho polvo, pero ahora llegaron más personas así que puedo descansar un poco.

-¿Y Maka?-preguntó Liz-¿cómo está ella?

-Solo pudieron suturar su herida-respondió, con dolor reflejado en su rostro-necesitaba una transfusión urgente y se la llevaron de las primeras junto con los que están en estado crítico.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí en silencio. Estaban preocupados por su amiga.

-¿Y cómo les fue con la bruja?-preguntó Soul.

-Nunca había visto algo como eso-contestó Kid-Maka tenía razón, ella estaba haciendo surgir los kishins.

-Viejo, cuando la vimos, por un momento creí que era Chrona-comentó Black Star.

-¿Chrona?-preguntó Soul frunciendo el ceño, extrañado-pero si ella está en Australia en una misión con la profesora Marie.

-Lo sabemos, es solo que se parecía a ella, pero no pudimos asegurarnos porque escapó-dijo Kid-tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a Maka, ella es la única que sabe quién puede ser esa bruja.

Eso sorprendió a los chicos, quienes le miraron, interrogantes, y él suspiró. No había caso, al parecer ya no podían ocultarlo más.

-Mi padre encomendó una misión secreta y peligrosa a algunos de los integrantes de Shibusen que se trasladaron a la DWMA-comenzó a relatar-debían averiguar el origen de los kishins y detenerlos. Maka era un elemento de suma importancia por su percepción de almas y por ser la técnico de un arma que despertó gracias a la llegada de los kishins.

-Entonces no se fue solo porque perdiéramos nuestra resonancia-dijo Soul.

-Si eso no hubiese ocurrido, habrías venido con ella-dijo Kid y volvió a suspirar-tengo entendido que ha sido la que más ha aportado a la investigación y sospecho que se encontró cara a cara con la bruja y luchó con ella.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron todos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿No te fijaste?-dijo Kid-tenía muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo, al igual que Maka en sus manos. No me sorprendería que le hubiese dado algunos puñetazos como hizo con Asura, pero de todas formas no pudo con ella. De seguro la bruja la dio por muerta y la dejó ahí.

-Es una completa idiota-gruñó Soul, enojado-no sé cómo se le ocurrió pelear sola contra una bruja y sin un arma.

-Así es Maka, testaruda como ella sola-dijo Liz.

-Ahora deberíamos ir al hospital, hay que informar sobre lo que vimos y por supuesto, preguntarle a Maka qué fue lo que pasó-dijo Kid, cruzándose de brazos.

A Soul no podía importarle menos todo ese asunto. Lo único que quería era verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, así que se levantó y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al hospital.

Para su sorpresa, el sitio estaba más tranquilo de lo que esperaban, teniendo en cuenta que estaba atestado de heridos por una batalla de gran magnitud. Recorrieron los pasillos en busca de alguien conocido que les pudiese decir dónde se hallaba Maka y aunque tardaron un rato, lograron dar con Stein, quien conversaba con Nygus cerca de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

-¡Profesor Stein!-llamaron todos a la vez, acercándose a él, casi corriendo.

-Oh chicos, ¿cómo estuvo la pelea?-saludó él, sonriendo-quise ir a diseccionar algunos kishins pero me necesitaban en el refugio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Maka?-preguntó Soul.

-Esa chica es dura de matar-respondió-sigue inconsciente y necesitará un tiempo para recuperarse, pero ya se encuentra estable y fuera de riesgo.

Todos suspiraron, completamente aliviados y dejaron salir pequeñas sonrisas por la buena noticia.

-Mañana la daremos de alta-agregó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Soul, levantando la voz con incredulidad-pero si está herida y perdió mucha sangre, debería quedarse descansando aquí.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo en su casa. Necesitamos camas y aún no llegan todos los heridos-dijo Stein.

-¡Su estado podría empeorar si no se queda!

-Comparándola con los que están sentados en los pasillos o los que repletan las camillas, salió bien parada-dijo Stein, molesto-se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para recibir cuidados en su casa, pero a otros les queda poco tiempo, así que tranquilízate Eater, podría ser peor.

-Bueno, tendremos que dejar a Maka a cargo de su madre-dijo Kid.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo Stein con una mueca-Kami no está aquí. Se fue con un escuadrón a perseguir a lo que sea que trajo a los kishins.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-preguntó Tsubaki, muy preocupada-Alex también está herido y su padre no puede abandonar su puesto de Death Scythe…

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarla-declaró Soul con seriedad, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Pero Soul, tenemos que volver a Death City…

-Le pediré permiso a Shinigami-sama, pero no creo que haya problemas ya que no tengo compañero con el que reportarme ni me han asignado ninguna misión últimamente-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, problema solucionado-declaró Stein y al notar sus miradas expectantes, señaló a una puerta un poco alejada-Ella está en esa habitación, pueden ir a verla si gustan pero en silencio y sin escándalos por favor.

Fue algo extraño, pero incluso Black Star y Patty obedecieron y entraron tranquilamente al cuarto en el cual descansaba su amiga. A todos se les encogió un poco el corazón al verla pues se veía tan pequeña y frágil ahí acostada. Su rostro pálido y cansado no se parecía en nada al de la chica llena de vitalidad y energía que conocían desde niños.

Soul se acercó y se sentó a su lado para tomar su mano con delicadeza. A ninguno de sus amigos le pasó desapercibida su expresión triste y le entendieron. No era la forma ideal de reencontrarse con su amiga, pero el que estuviera viva y bien era más que suficiente para sentirse aliviados.

Ahora solo había que esperar que despertara.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio frente a sí una hermosa puerta blanca con molduras que conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había detrás de ella. La abrió y entró a una habitación que, aunque la había visitado muchas veces en el pasado, siempre le impresionaba.

Era una habitación de techo alto y abovedado con las paredes cubiertas por ventanas altas con marcos de madera. Aquellas ventanas que brindaban una luminosidad única, estaban todas abiertas y solo se encontraban cubiertas por cortinas de gasa translúcida que se ondeaban por la brisa que se filtraba por ellas y recorría la habitación llenándola de aire puro.

Ahí había una sensación de libertad y relajación increíble.

No había nada más y si no fuera por la figura que se hallaba frente a una de las ventanas y que apenas se podía vislumbrar su sombra a través de la cortina, hubiese podido decir que estaba completamente vacía.

Caminó hacia la figura y a medida que avanzaba iban apareciendo muebles, todos en tonos claros y puros. Vio aparecer estantes repletos de libros que junto con los floreros que los adornaban, brindaban colorido al lugar. También algunos sillones, cuadros con fotos, una lámpara de cristales que colgaba del techo y un piano de cola blanco… eso era nuevo.

Corrió la cortina con su mano y al levantarla se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes que se encontraron con los suyos en una mirada llena de cariño.

-Por fin te encuentro-dijo Soul, sonriendo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Maka con voz suave-no tenía fuerzas para responderte.

-Lo sé, por eso vine a buscarte-dijo él, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja que se había escapado de sus coletas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-preguntó ella.

-Tres días, casi cuatro-respondió Soul, luego puso cara de malcriado y eso la hizo sonreír, divertida-me estabas haciendo esperar demasiado así que tuve que venir para que te despertaras de una buena vez.

-No mientas, también querías venir aquí, siempre te ha gustado mi alma.

-Es relajante y cool, además no tienes un pequeño demonio rondando por aquí.

Maka soltó una pequeña risa ante lo cual él sonrió cálidamente y luego la tomó de la mano.

-Maka, cuando estábamos en la batalla te dije algo muy importante-dijo Soul, mirándola a los ojos-¿me escuchaste?

Se sintió desilusionado cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no escuché nada, pero pude sentirlo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Soul, confundido.

-Todo estaba oscuro y me apagaba rápido-dijo ella con amargura en su voz-pero de pronto sentí una chispa…

Él asintió lentamente. La había olvidado, aquella pequeña corriente eléctrica que sintió al tomar su mano antes de creer que la había perdido.

-En ese momento, nosotros…resonamos nuestras almas.

Al escuchar las palabras de Maka, le invadió una emoción enorme y poderosa que hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Se acercó aún más a ella queriendo confirmar lo que estaba pensando y aquella mirada llena de cariño que ella le dirigió le dio la respuesta que deseaba.

-Y fue gracias a eso que lo supe-unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-que tú también me amas.

No pudo aguantar más y la abrazó con fuerza sin avisar y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Te amo-le dijo Soul y secó sus lágrimas con su mano-no sé cómo fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta antes pero te amo.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Maka, sintiéndose completamente feliz y plena.

Fue su turno para no contenerse y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Soul para acercar sus labios a los suyos y le dio el tan deseado beso con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Él no tardó en corresponderle y en compartir su felicidad.

Ahí estaban, descubriendo un nuevo mundo que solo le pertenecía a ellos dos.

* * *

 **Ay, el amor**

 **Si no logré sacar a flote el lado fangirl de cada una he fracasado como escritora**

 **¡Este capítulo fue endemoniadamente difícil de hacer!, básicamente porque nunca había escrito una escena tristemente dramática y quería romper corazones. Espero haberlo conseguido y que luego me perdonaran, jaja**

 **¿Es este el final? pues tengo el placer de decirles que NO**

 **Mi súper plan inicial era que durara cuatro capítulos (jaja, que ingenua) pero se me ocurrieron más ideas para agregar así que tendremos fanfic para un rato más**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos próximamente~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo soy una fan con demasiada imaginación que le gusta escribir historias sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

-Con que una bruja, ¿eh?

Shinigami-sama parecía pensativo al ir de un lado a otro murmurando cosas en voz baja. Frente a él se encontraban Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson, esperando a que el dios de la muerte les hablara directamente sobre sus especulaciones, pero este seguía en su mundo y ya empezaban a perder la paciencia.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser, padre?-preguntó Kid en voz alta, distrayéndolo.

-A decir verdad…no-aceptó Shinigami-sama, aún con dudas -antiguamente habían varias brujas que eran capaces de crear kishins, pero eran una amenaza tan grande y causaron tanto caos y destrucción que yo, junto a los ocho guerreros, las buscamos y las eliminamos-se dio vuelta para mirar directamente a sus alumnos-hasta el día de hoy habría jurado que ya no quedaban brujas con ese poder.

-Entonces alguna se habrá escapado-comentó Liz.

-O es una nueva bruja que habrá aprendido esa magia-sugirió Kid.

-Lo cierto es que ninguna de las brujas a las que nos enfrentamos anteriormente se ajustaba a la descripción que ustedes me dieron-dijo Shinigami.

-Nos vamos quedando sin opciones-dijo Kid, preocupándose-y aunque Kami, Sid y el resto del destacamento salieron tras ella tampoco encontraron nada.

-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar-le tranquilizó su padre-por suerte pudieron detener a tiempo los ataques de kishins que sucedieron en otros países.

-No fue gran cosa-dijo Black Star con expresión aburrida-eran demasiado débiles como para emocionarme con ellos.

-Al menos evitaron otra masacre-dijo Shinigami-sama y luego enmudeció. El resto también quedó en silencio.

A pesar de que la DWMA empezaba a resurgir de a poco después de la catástrofe sucedida, las vidas perdidas en batalla les pesaban en el alma. La mayoría de los fallecidos eran alumnos nuevos que no pudieron defenderse, pero entre las víctimas también había profesores y alumnos de Shibusen.

El sonido de una llamada les distrajo de su abatimiento y todos dirigieron sus miradas al espejo de la Death room. Shinigami-sama se acercó para contestar y cuando Maka apareció frente a ellos todos se volvieron locos de contento.

-¡Maka!-exclamaron y ella pareció sorprenderse al verlos, pero se rió.

-Hola chicos-les saludó con cariño y luego se dirigió al director- buenos días, Shinigami-sama.

-Qué alegría que hayas despertado, Maka-se regocijó Shinigami-sama-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco débil, pero bien-contestó, luego pareció algo apenada-iba a llamar antes pero estuve ocupada con algunas cosas…

Se vio interrumpida cuando Soul apareció en escena y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, yo soy "cosas"-saludó él, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo reír a todos.

-Buenos días a ti también, Soul-dijo el director y la guadaña volvió a sonreír haciendo un gesto con la mano- ¿a qué se debe su llamada?

-Venía a dar el reporte de mi investigación-respondió Maka, llamando la atención de todos.

-Eso era lo que esperaba-dijo Shinigami-sama-¿descubriste la identidad de la bruja?

-Sí-respondió ella, con voz firme y todos escucharon con interés y un poco de incertidumbre-su nombre es Circe…-se detuvo un momento pero luego continuó con determinación-Circe Gorgon.

-La última de las hermanas Gorgon*-completó Shinigami-sama.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron todos, completamente sorprendidos.

-Hace cientos de años le llamaban "la creadora de bestias", incluso se dice que fue quien descubrió cómo crear kishins con magia-contó Shinigami-sama-pero se suponía que murió junto con las otras brujas que eliminamos, ya que le di la misión de hacerlo a uno de los guerreros…-al final murmuró para sí-¿ _qué demonios hiciste, Vlixes_?

-¿Cómo supiste que era ella?-le preguntó Kid a Maka.

-Cuando empecé a investigar a las brujas como posibles responsables, llegué a quienes poseían ese poder-respondió ella-me llamó la atención que hubiera tan poca información sobre Circe si decían que había sido tan poderosa y me pareció sospechoso, casi como si tuvieran algo que ocultar sobre ella.

-Como el que estuviera viva, nada importante-comentó Soul con sarcasmo.

-Maka, ¿hace cuánto que lo sabes?-preguntó Shinigami-sama, mirándola fijamente.

Maka pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa ante el tono inquisitivo del director, como si hubiese sido pillada haciendo algo malo.

-Desde hace dos meses-contestó y todos volvieron a sorprenderse.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?-dijo el director, con tono severo.

-Solo eran suposiciones-dijo Maka, sintiéndose culpable-en los libros que leí mencionaban que vivía en una isla en el mar mediterráneo, pero no se sabía su ubicación exacta así que empecé a investigar hasta que di con su paradero-dudó un momento, pero siguió con su relato-luego fui hasta allá y me la encontré…

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Soul tomándola de los hombros con fuerza, con una expresión de furia en el rostro-¿Te metiste en la guarida de una bruja sola? ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!

-No fui sola, Alex me acompañó-dijo ella, avergonzada- y en serio no me esperaba que estuviera ahí porque estaba demasiado lejos de los últimos sitios en que atacaron los kishins, pero logramos escapar a tiempo.

-Ese intento de arma es un imbécil ¿o qué?-gruñó Soul-¡debió haberte detenido!

-Alex no es como tú, Soul-dijo Liz-él seguiría a Maka hasta el fin del mundo sin rechistar y si ella le ordenara lanzarse de un puente no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Por eso digo que es un completo inútil, ni siquiera es capaz de protegerla de sí misma-reclamó él, aún furioso, haciendo que Maka se encogiera en su sitio.

-Tranquilízate Soul, luego puedes regañar a Alex si quieres pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender-dijo Shinigami-sama, luego se dirigió a Maka-ahora la pregunta es, ¿por qué Circe está creando los kishins? ¿Tienes alguna idea, Maka?

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que algo está ocurriendo en el mundo de las brujas-respondió Maka-parte de la isla estaba totalmente destruida y por lo que pude reconocer, eran daños hechos por magia y eran recientes, pues incluso había humo.

-Pero si es un asunto de brujas, ¿por qué atacó la DWMA? ¿Qué tienen que ver técnicos y armas con sus conflictos?-preguntó Kid.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Maka y todos vieron como la chica temblaba y parecía a punto de llorar-ella me siguió. Si no hubiera ido a su isla y no hubiese descubierto su identidad nada de esto habría pasado.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar, ante lo cual Soul apretó la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho intentando contenerla mientras los otros intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

-Maka, eso no es verdad-le dijo Shinigami-sama con voz seria y ella levantó su rostro con expresión afligida-fue un ataque a una escala demasiado grande para algo así y además, si esa bruja hubiera venido a por ti, se habría asegurado de asesinarte de la forma más dolorosa posible y no te habría dejado la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Es cierto Maka, no debes culparte de nada-le tranquilizó Tsubaki suavemente.

-Bruja de mierda, de seguro está tramando algo-masculló Black Star apretando los puños.

-Bien, al menos ya tenemos algunas pistas, solo nos queda investigar-dijo Shinigami-sama-hay que averiguar qué es lo que pasa en el reino de las brujas y tenemos algunas aliadas entre ellas, incluyendo a Kim, así que les pediré que espíen por nosotros.

-¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Soul.

-Ustedes deben buscar a Circe y también seguir deteniendo los ataques de kishins-respondió el director-aunque tengo que hablar de otra cosa contigo, Maka.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó ella.

-Quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Alex-dijo Shinigami-sama- por lo que supe, está bastante herido.

-Ese idiota se quebró todo lo que pudo-gruñó Soul.

-Entonces no podrá ejercer como arma en un tiempo, ¿verdad?-Maka asintió y el director se rascó la cabeza con una de sus grandes manos-por lo tanto tú tampoco podrás hacer misiones…que gran problema.

-Shinigami-sama, yo puedo ser el arma de Maka-dijo Soul con voz fuerte y clara.

-Soul, ya te dije que no podías transferirte a la DWMA para volver a intentarlo.

-Ahora es diferente-dijo Soul firmemente-porque Maka y yo logramos resonar nuestras almas cuando estábamos en el campo de batalla.

Esa fue una gran sorpresa para todos y sus amigos sonrieron, completamente felices ante la buena noticia, solo Shinigami-sama permaneció serio y estoico.

-Ya veo…-caviló-entonces puedes volver a formar equipo con Maka.

Soul y Maka se miraron, radiantes y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, se tomaron de la mano con fuerza.

-Pero…-eso les distrajo y su tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno-Alex seguirá siendo el arma de Maka, tú solo le reemplazarás hasta que se recupere y cuando lo haga volverás a Shibusen.

-¡Pero padre!-reclamó Kid, indignado-¡eso es injusto!

-Sí, señor-le secundó Liz-Maka y Soul eran de los mejores equipos de Shibusen y ahora que recuperaron su resonancia deberían volver a serlo, serían de mucha ayuda.

-Me alegra mucho que eso sucediera, en serio-dijo Shinigami-sama-pero lo cierto es que necesitamos a Alex por las circunstancias en que despertó su sangre de arma y él no aceptará a nadie que no sea Maka. En cambio, Stein ya encontró un técnico para Soul en Shibusen que podrá resonar con él con toda seguridad.

Soul se quedó paralizado y Maka se sintió asustada ante la posibilidad de ser sustituida definitivamente. Por su lado, sus amigos también estaban molestos y en desacuerdo.

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora-dijo el director con un tono alegre que irritó a Soul-si llegan a saber algo más contáctense de inmediato con nosotros.

-De acuerdo-dijo Maka, intentado no demostrar ninguna emoción.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!

-Adiós.

Y así se cortó la comunicación.

Maka y Soul permanecieron en silencio un rato después de la conversación con Shinigami-sama, luego ella apretó la mano de su compañero y este le miró preocupado.

-No será por mucho pero al menos volvemos a estar juntos-dijo Maka, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Soul.

-Es una oportunidad, quizás si lo hacemos bien pueda volver a ser tu compañero permanente-dijo él, acomodándose para rodear su cintura con su brazo.

-Sí…-suspiró ella, pero luego pareció recordar algo-Soul, ¿Cuántas almas llevábamos antes de que me fuera?

-Sesenta y cuatro-respondió él.

-¿Y cuantas has cazado durante este tiempo?

-No muchas, unas dieciocho, era difícil estando solo.

Maka levantó el rostro y le miró sonriendo, entonces él entendió y le sonrió de vuelta, como si conspiraran juntos.

-Creo que es hora de volver a ponernos en acción-declaró Soul.

-¡Sí!, ¡vayamos!-exclamó Maka, levantándose de un salto, aunque sintió un mareo repentino y Soul la agarró justo a tiempo antes de que cayera de espaldas.

-¡Hey, tranquila!-dijo Soul, dejándola en la cama-acabas de despertar después de haber perdido mucha sangre, necesitas descansar un poco más.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de peros, ahora acuéstate y te acompañaré.

-A saber qué me harás si te metes conmigo en la cama…-dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por dios, Maka, ¿quién te crees que soy?-dijo Soul con una expresión seria que desapareció rápidamente al sonreír de forma torcida-por supuesto que voy a hacerte algo.

-Idiota-rió ella, un poco sonrojada.

-Aunque no entiendo por qué te quejas, si ya hemos dormido juntos antes-dijo Soul.

-Es verdad…aunque en realidad debió haber sido mucho más raro en aquel entonces-dijo Maka, rascándose la cabeza con expresión distraída y Soul se tensó un poco.

Ahora que lo decía, tenía razón. Era extremadamente extraño lo natural que era para ellos el tomar la siesta juntos en el cuarto de Soul o el que él se quedara en la habitación de Maka las noches en que ella tenía pesadillas y a veces ni eso, simplemente se quedaban dormidos en el sillón viendo la televisión, siempre bastante juntos y con las manos entrelazadas.

Y no era lo único raro que habían hecho…

-Bueno, en esas ocasiones lo único que quería era dormir, pero ahora…-bromeó Soul.

-Ya me lo imagino-dijo Maka -pero volvió a darme sueño, así que si me disculpas...-le dio la espalda para meterse a la cama de nuevo-buenas noches.

-Hey, déjame espacio-se quejó él y Maka le miró fingiendo molestia, pero terminó por sonreírle y se hizo a un lado para que Soul se acostara a su lado.

Él se metió a la cama y rápidamente se acomodó abrazando a Maka, acercándola a él y ambos se relajaron ante el contacto con el otro, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones.

-Soul…-murmuró Maka en voz baja después de un rato, apoyando su frente en el hombro de él.

-¿Sí?-dijo Soul, luchando por no quedarse dormido.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Alex?

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

De acuerdo, en un momento como ese no se esperaba esa pregunta y aquella sensación desagradable e inquietante que le daba ese chico desde el primer momento que escuchó sobre él se manifestó con fuerza y no pudo evitar irritarse, pero intentó guardar la calma. Era completamente normal que Maka se preocupara por su amigo y quisiera ir a verlo aunque necesitara descansar, al fin y al cabo era algo típico de ella.

-De acuerdo-aceptó él con un gruñido-pero mañana, ya es muy tarde para salir.

Maka asintió suavemente y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Soul intentó dormir, pero seguía de malhumor y se sumió tanto en oscuros pensamientos que casi se asustó cuando sintió el suave tacto de los labios de Maka contra los suyos, haciendo que se olvidara de todo menos de ella.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?-le dijo ella, tomando su rostro con sus manos- así que deja de pensar en tonterías, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Eso tranquilizó a Soul notablemente y bajó su rostro para volver a besarla.

-De alguna forma u otra siempre haces que me sienta afortunado-le dijo él en voz baja, ella solo sonrió.

Ya no necesitaban decir nada más.

* * *

 _Frío_

Soul se removió un poco incómodo en la cama, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente destapado.

El clima de Escocia era terrible para alguien de Death City, al fin y al cabo esta se encontraba en medio del desierto. Soul ya se había acostumbrado a sus altas temperaturas así que el clima helado de aquel sitio le era del terror y por lo visto para Maka igual, pues su cama tenía una considerable cantidad de frazadas que ahora se hallaban echadas a un lado por la pierna de Maka. Quizás le había dado calor por dormir con él y por eso lo había destapado sin querer mientras dormía, pero ahora parecía que ella volvía a tener frío.

Soul suspiró. Esa chica era todo un caso.

Iba a tomar las frazadas para volver a taparse cuando se percató de que a Maka se le había levantado la camiseta de su pijama poco arriba de la cintura dejando ver algo que iba a atormentarle de inmediato.

Una cicatriz.

Maka había recibido un montón de heridas en batalla, pero esa en particular había sido la peor, la que casi la había llevado a la muerte y había resultado ser lo suficientemente grave y profunda como para que Kim tuviese que venir en dos ocasiones para poder curarla por completo. Pero a pesar de ello no había podido evitar que dejara marca.

Fue en ese momento en que Soul entendió lo que Maka había sentido durante todos esos años cada vez que veía la cicatriz que Chrona le había hecho. Para él no era gran cosa y no le daba importancia, solo era una consecuencia leve por haber cumplido con su deber como arma y le molestaba que aunque le repitiera una y otra vez que el que la tuviera no era culpa suya, ella siguiera poniendo una expresión triste y se disculpara.

Ahora lo entendía, pues sabía que esa cicatriz, que ella llevaría durante el resto de su vida, sería un recordatorio permanente de que no había podido salvarla, de que pudo haberla perdido para siempre.

Y dolía. Le asustaba y le destrozaba el corazón.

-Mierda-dijo en voz baja, frotándose los ojos para secar unas inesperadas lágrimas.

Cubrió la cicatriz con su camiseta y tomó algunas de las frazadas para tapar a los dos, luego volvió a abrazarla.

Mañana iba a ser otro día difícil.

* * *

Mientras Maka preguntaba a una enfermera por el cuarto de Alex, Soul se quedó un poco atrás observando el panorama del hospital. Durante esos días se había ido vaciando ya que trasladaron a muchos heridos pero seguía estando un poco caótico.

-Está en el cuarto piso-dijo Maka cuando volvió y él asintió, como por inercia.

Ella le miró preocupada cuando iban caminando. Era completamente obvio que lo último que Soul quería hacer era visitar a Alex, pero ella debía verlo y ciertamente Soul no iba a dejarla sola.

-Soul-le llamó Maka y él enfocó su vista en ella-sé que estás enojado con Alex, pero no seas demasiado duro con él.

-No te preocupes, no quiero gastar mucha energía señalándole las estupideces que hizo-dijo Soul, sin darle importancia y Maka se preocupó aún más.

Se tranquilizó un poco más cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con Alex, quien le sonrió de forma radiante al verla.

-¡Maka!-se removió bruscamente en la cama y soltó un quejido de dolor, ante lo que Maka se apresuró a acercarse a él para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Serás idiota, debes tener cuidado-le dijo ella.

-Lo siento, me emocioné demasiado-dijo él, riendo incómodamente-es que me moría de ganas por verte, además estaba muy preocupado porque pasaban los días y me dijeron que aún seguías inconsciente.

-Ya me regañaron porque tardé demasiado-dijo Maka señalando a Soul con cabeza.

-Oh, hola Soul-saludó Alex un poco nervioso ante la mirada severa de Soul. Era de esperarse pues realmente no se conocían y ya habían tenido algunos choques a pesar de haberse visto solo dos veces.

-Buenas…-saludó el arma, un tanto serio y desganado-¿Qué tal tus fracturas?

-Creo que bien, al menos podré salir caminando de aquí, gracias por preocuparte.

-No estoy preocupado, solo quería saber si te iba a tomar mucho tiempo curarte-dijo Soul, encogiéndose de hombros-si te apresuras demasiado vas a estorbar así que quédate en cama todo lo que puedas.

-¡Soul!-exclamó Maka muy enojada, pero él no pareció afectado por el reproche.

-¿Estorbar…?-preguntó Alex, un tanto confundido mirando a la otra guadaña-¿en qué?

-Volví a ser el arma de Maka-respondió él escrutando a Alex con la mirada. Notó que el chico se inquietó mucho aunque intentó disimular, pero la palidez repentina que tomó su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Soul.

-¿Qué?-dijo Alex, débilmente y luego se volteó a ver a su compañera-entonces tú…

Maka y Alex se miraron fijamente sin decir nada pero parecían entenderse muy bien. Soul los veía algo enojado por verse excluido en una especie de silenciosa conversación privada. Abrió la boca para preguntar que qué demonios estaba pasando cuando Maka le interrumpió.

-Soul, necesito hablar un rato a solas con Alex, ¿podrías volver en un rato más?

No, no quería irse pero por la tensión que había en el cuarto se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo, así que salió de ahí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Soul no era una persona paciente y decidió alejarse por los pasillos, pues sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí iba a explotar y entraría hecho una tormenta andante al cuarto para exigir explicaciones y se ganaría un buen Maka-chop por interrumpir lo que fuera que no podía ser hablado en su presencia.

Fue hasta el patio del hospital y se sentó en una de las bancas a gruñir un rato. Decidió escuchar música para distraerse pero antes de ponerse los audífonos, alguien le habló.

-¿Tú eres Soul Evans?

Eso le sorprendió y levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que a su lado se encontraba una mujer que nunca había visto pero supo quién era de inmediato.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió él, un tanto perplejo.

-Mucho gusto Soul, soy Kami Albarn, la madre de Maka-le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras extendía su mano y Soul la estrechó como saludo- ¿puedo sentarme?

-Eh…sí, claro, por qué no.

Ella se sentó a su lado y Soul aprovechó para analizar rápidamente a la madre de Maka.

Agradeció el tener un reporte detallado de cómo se vería Maka cuando fuese mayor, pues Kami era una mujer muy hermosa y las dos eran bastante parecidas. Las únicas diferencias eran el cabello y los ojos, ya que Kami llevaba el cabello corto hasta la mandíbula y sus ojos eran grises*.

-Llegué hoy en la mañana después de perseguir a la bruja y fui de inmediato al departamento pero no los encontré-dijo Kami.

-Maka quería venir a ver a Alex aunque yo hubiese preferido que se quedara descansando un poco más pero…-suspiró Soul, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello.

-Es muy testaruda, lo sé-dijo ella completando la oración-es una de las cosas que hubiese preferido que no heredara de mí.

Soul pensaba lo mismo pero no dijo nada, no fuera a ser que el carácter violento de Maka también fuese una herencia de su madre y esta le encasquetara un Kami-chop o algo así.

-Cuando hablé con Shinigami-sama me contó que ustedes dos volverían a formar equipo por un tiempo-dijo Kami y Soul asintió-eso me alivia bastante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Soul.

-Porque Maka y Alex no funcionan bien como compañeros-respondió ella-Los dos son muy hábiles, destacan en batalla y tienen una buena resonancia, pero son opuestos de una forma en que no pueden complementarse y terminan limitándose el uno al otro-suspiró con cansancio-le he dicho tantas veces a ese chico que si buscara a un técnico que fuera más adecuado para él podría sacar filo a su hoja, pero está demasiado apegado a Maka y no quiere entender que no puede ser su compañero por puro capricho.

Maka le había dicho lo mismo cuando tuvieron que separarse y recordó lo difícil que fue para él aceptarlo.

-Y he querido practicar otras técnicas basadas en las vibraciones anti demonios con Maka pero empuñando a Alex va a ser imposible-siguió contando Kami-por eso estoy contenta con este cambio, de seguro contigo si podrá hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Soul, un tanto desconcertado por todo lo que había escuchado.

-Porque sus almas tienen un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para formar el Caza demonios-respondió ella. Eso sorprendió a Soul, pero al instante puso una expresión culpable.

-Odio decir esto pero no estoy tan seguro…-dijo Soul ante la mirada impasible de Kami-al fin y al cabo perdimos nuestra resonancia por casi un año y no es la primera vez que nos ocurre.

-Lo sé, Maka estuvo haciendo una investigación incluso antes de venir a la DWMA y me contó todo-dijo Kami y luego frunció el ceño- Para que suceda eso debe haber un fuerte quiebre entre el técnico y su arma así que el que se pelearan la primera vez justificaba el que hubiese sucedido.

Soul se quedó mirando el suelo mientras Kami meditaba.

-Pero sin embargo, eso no se podría aplicar en esta ocasión ya que después de la batalla con Asura, la unión entre ustedes se fortaleció-siguió hablando sin hacer caso al chico, quien se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso-por eso Maka estaba muy inquieta ante la posibilidad de que hubiese otra forma de romper una resonancia.

-Yo también investigué y llegué a la conclusión de que no hay otra forma-dijo Soul, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kami y Soul asintió sin mirarla-¿cómo es posible que lo descubrieras tú y no Maka?

-Porque hay algo que ella no sabe.

-¿Qué cosa?

Soul se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero levantó la cabeza y miró a Kami directamente a los ojos con una seriedad que la desconcertó.

Y entonces lo dijo.

-Que fui yo quien rompió nuestra resonancia.

Kami abrió los ojos sorprendida y no pudo hablar mientras Soul apretaba los puños con impotencia.

-Todo fue mi culpa.

* * *

Después de conversar con Kami, Soul decidió volver al cuarto de Alex para ir a buscar a Maka. La charla le había resultado bastante amarga y lo único que quería era volver al departamento para dormir y no pensar en nada.

Cuando llegó olvidó tocar la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una escena inesperada que lo dejó estático.

Maka y Alex estaban abrazados. El chico ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Maka mientras ella le daba suaves caricias en la espalda, como si lo consolara.

Estaban en su mundo y ni siquiera habían notado su presencia.

Entonces se dio cuenta que las manos de Alex estaban aferradas a la chaqueta de Maka con un agarre lleno de desesperación. Eso lo puso en alerta, pues él mismo lo había experimentado hacía muy poco y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alex estaba enamorado de Maka.

Ya lo sospechaba desde antes, pues aquellos coqueteos y bromas que cualquiera hubiera calificado como simples juegos, para Soul eran señales tan discretas como fuegos artificiales y sin embargo quiso ignorarlas porque no quería enfrentarse a ello.

Ahora tenía un montón de dudas que lo carcomían vivo. ¿Acaso Maka lo sabía? o peor… ¿había sucedido algo entre ellos durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separados?, al fin y al cabo vivían juntos y según Kid, era raro verlos separados

" _Igual que nosotros_ " pensó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente inseguro?, odiaba esa parte de él.

-¿Estarás bien?-le preguntó Alex a Maka.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-preguntó ella a su vez.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo él, riendo levemente.

Entonces Soul golpeó la puerta abierta con los nudillos y ellos se separaron al darse vuelta para mirarlo.

-Maka, ya es tarde y debemos irnos para que descanses un poco más antes del entrenamiento de mañana-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella sin dejar de sonreír, luego se dirigió a Alex-vendré a verte pronto, ¿vale?

-Vale-le sonrió de vuelta-gracias por venir, a ti también Soul.

Soul no dijo nada, solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido por su técnico.

Maka iba tarareando y dando pequeños saltos mientras caminaban de vuelta al departamento. Usualmente Soul sonreiría al verla tan feliz pero ahora estaba preocupado y la miraba con una expresión retraída.

-Ya estás pensando demasiado otra vez-dijo Maka deteniéndose frente a él-¿estás bien?

-No…-confesó con voz ronca y ella se acercó aún más a él.

-Soul, ¿qué sucede?-ahora era su compañera la preocupada y él se odió un poco por eso.

-Tú nunca me mentirías, ¿cierto?-preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a su vez, la expresión de incredulidad que tenía demostraba que la había ofendido-perdona pero… ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Me di cuenta de algo mientras estábamos en el hospital pero…es complicado-dijo Soul.

-Hemos estado juntos durante años y tú me conoces mejor que nadie así que deberías saber que nunca te mentiría-dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho- si hay algo que te inquiete solo dímelo.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró Soul y apretó los puños tratando de darse valor- durante estos meses ¿tuviste algo con Alex?

-¿Qué yo qué…? ¿con Alex?-preguntó Maka. Su evidente desconcierto le tranquilizó- claro que no, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

-Por cómo se comporta contigo y porque estaban abrazándose cuando fui a buscarte-respondió Soul.

-Alex y yo nos queremos pero solo como amigos-dijo ella, luego se puso a reflexionar-bueno, comprendo que te moleste porque Alex es demasiado efusivo y exagera cuando demuestra sus emociones así que es fácil confundir sus estúpidas bromas con algo más serio, pero no hay que hacerle caso cuando se pone así.

" _No lo sabe_ " pensó Soul.

-De todas formas jamás podría verlo de esa manera-finalizó Maka-era mi compañero y nada más.

Soul asintió, pero seguía algo amargado mientras miraba el suelo.

-No podría culparte si hubieses tenido algo con otro chico, al fin y al cabo no había nada entre nosotros y además te rechacé antes de que vinieras aquí.

-Pues nada sucedió ¿y sabes por qué?-dijo agarrándolo de la chaqueta para obligarlo a mirarla- porque ya había un chico que me gustaba desde hacía varios años y no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Eso le hizo sonreír y admiró durante unos segundos aquella expresión testaruda tan típica de ella. No pudo evitar pensar que era completamente adorable.

-Lo siento-se disculpó acariciando su mejilla-es solo que yo no sé de estas cosas y pensé…

-No, te entiendo perfectamente-dijo Maka-cuando estábamos en Shibusen me sucedía algo similar siempre que te veía rodeado de chicas o alguna te llamaba para confesarse o…

Soul recordó esos momentos y volvió a sentir la misma angustia que se apoderaba de él al notar la mirada triste de Maka cuando alguna chica se le acercaba demasiado. Esto empeoraba al ver como daba media vuelta y desaparecía rápidamente por los pasillos antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

-Siempre te dije que no me interesaban y que no te cambiaría por nadie.

-Pues lo mismo te digo. Yo nunca te he cambiado ni te cambiaré-declaró Maka-¿estás más tranquilo ahora?

-Claro que sí-respondió, dándole un beso en la frente-¿vamos a casa?

Maka le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

-¡Ahí viene el último! ¡Agáchate Maka!

Antes de recibir un ataque por atrás, la técnico de guadaña siguió las instrucciones de Soul y se agachó ágilmente apoyando su rodilla izquierda en la tierra, provocando que el kishin siguiera de largo.

Aprovechó aquel fugaz instante para levantarse apoyándose en su otra rodilla y giró sobre si misma enarbolando su arma para finalmente ser ella quien rebanara su cuello por la espalda.

El cuerpo físico del kishin desapareció en un entresijo de luces y sombras dejando solamente su alma, la cual acompañó otras tres pertenecientes a los que ya habían vencido.

Soul volvió a su forma humana y Maka se sentó en el suelo. Su respiración agitada alertó a su compañero de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó, agachándose para mirarla mejor.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada-masculló ella.

-Quizás debimos esperar un poco más antes de tomar misiones

-Soul, si me hubieras mantenido un día más en cama iba a enloquecer así que no te pongas histérico-se quejó Maka y luego suspiró-es solo que esos kishins dieron pelea y tenían la piel muy dura, fue muy difícil cortarlos.

-Bueno, lo hiciste de una forma muy simétrica, Kid estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ambos rieron y Soul se levantó para tomar las almas. Pero no se esperaba para nada lo que sucedió a continuación, pues cuando tocó una, esta generó un pequeño estallido haciendo que se esfumara en el aire.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo sin poder creérselo y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando dos de las almas restantes también explotaron casi como si fuese una reacción en cadena dejando solo una.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Maka, quien parecía bastante disgustada.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra, mira que toparnos con tres kishins de prueba en la primera misión-dijo ella gruñendo.

-¿kishins de prueba?-preguntó Soul, el término no le sonaba de nada.

-Son kishins que Circe creó con su magia, pero pensamos que eran experimentos pues eran débiles y sus almas no duraban mucho-explicó ella-eso se fue confirmando cuando fueron cambiando.

-¿Cuál fue ese cambio?

-Sus almas eran cada vez más estables -luego señaló a la que quedaba-toma esa, examínala bien y dime qué tan distinta es de las que recolectábamos en Shibusen.

Soul obedeció y notó algunas cosas. Seguía teniendo el típico color rojo que caracterizaba a ese tipo de almas, pero era de un tono más oscuro y además tenía un símbolo grabado que parecía ser una "C" con una flecha.

-Las diferencias no son muy grandes-comentó él- si no fuera por el color y esta marca diría que es como la de un kishin cualquiera.

-Eso es porque ahora están completas, pero además Circe les dio algo extra con sus poderes haciendo que fueran más fuertes.

Soul maldijo por lo bajo y acercó el alma a sus labios.

-Pues sí que es un fastidio el que nos tomara tanto tiempo y esfuerzo matar a esos kishins para quedarnos con una sola alma. Esto no es nada cool-dijo y luego procedió a comer el botín. Cuando terminó de tragar después de unos segundos, miró a su compañera-ya me parecía extraño que no avanzaran casi nada durante estos meses teniendo en cuenta la plaga que tenían por acá.

-Así han sido nuestras misiones en la DWMA-dijo Maka- si no fuera porque el ochenta por ciento de estos kishins eran experimentos habría podido convertir a Alex en una Death Scythe dos veces.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que curarte esas heridas-dijo Soul, señalando los cortes que tenía en las piernas-y debo decir que será un placer.

-¿Es que acaso no te cansas de decir cosas pervertidas?

-Nunca-respondió sonriendo de lado y Maka le sonrió de vuelta, luego le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse-por cierto, ¿cómo demonios volveremos a casa?, no es que conozca mucho de Escocia pero me parece que estamos un poco lejos.

-Un poco no, tardaríamos unas siete horas en volver si partimos ahora mismo-luego miró el cielo-pero ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Si no mal recuerdo, hay un pueblo a una hora de aquí-respondió ella-una vez nos quedamos en una posada de ahí con Alex.

-Y no me digas, ¿solo habían habitaciones matrimoniales?-preguntó Soul, arqueando una ceja y Maka asintió-siempre sucede eso.

-Pero él durmió en el suelo y yo con mis hojas de guadaña en los brazos por si se le ocurría acercarse-dijo ella con una voz tan dulce e inocente que hizo reír a Soul.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo él mientras le revolvía el cabello-vayamos entonces, a ver si tenemos suerte.

Y partieron rápidamente para que nadie les ganara su cuarto.

* * *

Una hora más tarde estaban instalados en la posada que Maka había mencionado.

Después de una ducha, curar las heridas de las piernas de Maka, un par de comentarios pervertidos de Soul mientras hacía eso y los Maka-chops correspondientes, por fin pudieron acostarse a dormir.

Bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo consiguió.

Maka se removió incómoda en la cama y al final se quedó mirando el techo.

Desde hacía un par de días que no podía dormir bien porque había muchas cosas que le estaban inquietando y la noche le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellas.

La mayor de sus preocupaciones era Soul pues sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo.

Él siempre había sido un chico más bien reservado y tranquilo que daba la impresión de no tener grandes complicaciones en la vida, pero con los años Maka se había ido ganando su confianza y él le había mostrado aquel lado más oscuro de sí mismo y también el más vulnerable.

Se sentía especial por haber logrado eso.

Y le agradaba que últimamente fuera más abierto con ella, que no dudara en expresar sus dudas y le dijera claramente lo que le molestaba en vez de soltar un comentario sarcástico. Pero por lo mismo había notado que algo ocultaba y eso solo lo haría si fuese algo que le atemorizaba.

Debía ser algo importante

Suspiró exasperada, no sabía qué hacer y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Mejor iba a dar una vuelta a ver si eso la calmaba un poco y le daba sueño.

Pero su plan se vio rápidamente frustrado cuando Soul la agarró del brazo y la hizo volver a la cama de un tirón.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó él, somnoliento.

-Solo quería dar un paseo…-trató de soltarse, pero Soul no cedió.

-Maka, son las dos de la mañana y hace mucho frío-incluso medio dormido le regañaba-mejor vuelve a acostarte.

-Es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué?

Y sencillamente no aguantó más.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Idiota!

Despertó por completo al notar que había tomado el libro que había dejado en el velador.

-¡No sé qué fue lo que hice pero lo siento!-dijo rápidamente y cerró los ojos cuando ella levantó el brazo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

-Es por lo que no has hecho-dijo Maka, bajando el brazo-tienes algo que decirme pero te lo estás callando, ¿cierto?

Soul tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se había enterado…?

-Y-yo…

-¡Si no me lo dices me voy!-sí, estaba cabreada.

Soul dudó un poco. No es que quisiera ocultárselo pero no sabía en qué momento decírselo ni de qué forma.

-De acuerdo, pero… prométeme que no te enojarás-dijo, sentándose.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Soul?-preguntó ella, asustándose ante las probabilidades de algún desastre causado por él.

Entre las probabilidades que pasaron por su mente no se encontraba la que él dijo.

-Nuestra resonancia se rompió por mi culpa.

Se quedó mirándole, completamente sorprendida y sin poder moverse.

-Eso es imposible-dijo finalmente-tú nunca querrías que eso sucediera ni hiciste nada para conseguirlo.

-Lo hice de manera inconsciente-dijo Soul.

-¿Pero cómo…?-casi podía escuchar el caos en su cabeza.

-Maka, nunca te lo había dicho, pero yo ya sabía que te gustaba antes de que te confesaras-dijo él con seriedad.

-¿D-de verdad?-preguntó ella, sonrojándose por completo.

-Sí, pero lo ocultaste muy bien y solo lo descubrí de casualidad-contó-fue una gran sorpresa pero en vez de alegrarme, me asusté horriblemente y quise huir.

Ahora, su miedo era herirla y que lo odiara, lo cual sería lo más posible.

-No sabía cómo lidiar con ello así que simplemente intenté ignorarlo pero cada vez era más difícil y sin darme cuenta nuestra resonancia empezó a fallar hasta que ya dejó de existir.

-No es tu culpa que mis sentimientos te confundieran-dijo Maka-solo era tu mejor amiga y no me veías de esa forma…

-Es que sí te veía de esa forma…no lo sabía pero lo hacía-la interrumpió Soul-no sabía que en realidad ya estaba enamorado de ti.

No entendía nada, ¿por qué lo decía como si fuese algo malo?

-El problema no era amarte Maka, era que no quería hacerlo.

Soul quiso matarse a golpes cuando vio que ella empezaba a llorar y no fue capaz de hablar ante lo que él había dicho.

-No quería hacerlo porque…no era bueno para ti, te merecías algo mejor de lo que un idiota cobarde como yo podía darte-dijo él, bajando la mirada-esperaba que algún día me olvidaras y encontraras a alguien que si pudiera amarte de la forma adecuada, pero en cuanto apareció alguien que trató de acercarse a ti no pude soportarlo.

"¿ _Alguien…_?" se preguntó Maka y entonces recordó las preguntas de Soul cuando fueron al hospital.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres un idiota cobarde-dijo ella y Soul se estremeció. Ahora era ella la que lanzaba puñales.

Soul bajó más la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Pero en cambio yo nunca te dije nada, me rendí sin luchar y cuando me decidí a confesarme, inmediatamente tomé mis maletas y me fui al otro lado del mundo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, tampoco el que luego ella tomara su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantara para que la mirara a los ojos.

-En cambio, tú fuiste capaz de entrenar con el bruto de Black Star para hacerte más fuerte y leíste libros de nivel cuatro que hasta a mí me tomó trabajo entender para averiguar cómo solucionar este problema-a Maka le temblaba la voz y Soul la miraba hipnotizado- también cuando estuve en peligro no dudaste en venir a salvarme y aunque fueras tú el que rompió nuestra resonancia también fuiste el que la recuperó…entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que no podías amarme de la forma adecuada?, de verdad eres un idiota.

Soul se estremecía, el corazón le latía acelerado y pensaba que no existían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Pero en realidad no las necesitaba, pues para que Maka le entendiera solo bastó un beso. Un beso que inició una locura cuando la abrazó y la recostó sobre la cama.

Tenían toda la noche por delante para demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

* * *

 **¡Este fanfic está en llamas!**

 **En serio, me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **Y espero no causar diabetes…graves.**

 **Perdón si me tardé demasiado, es que cuando llegué a la mitad del capítulo me estanqué y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, pero volvió justo a tiempo para no solo terminarlo, si no que para empezar a planear un nuevo fanfic que empezaré a subir cuando termine "Aquí estaré" en… cuatro capítulos más**

 **¡AH!**

 **Si les gustó por favor déjenme un comentario, quiero saber si aceleré sus corazones, jaja**

 **Les mando muchos saludos a todos y gracias por leerme :)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1*** En realidad, la tercera hermana Gorgon es Shaula, la antagonista de Soul Eater Not, pero como esa serie merece ser quemada y ella no le llega ni a los talones a Medusa o a Arachne, preferí ignorarla y crear a Circe como la villana de esta historia, sin mencionar que el personaje de la mitología griega en que la basé SI era una bruja que además convertía a los hombres en animales salvajes, ahí el por qué de que Shinigami-sama la llamara "la creadora de bestias"

Me pareció que quedaba perfecta para la historia.

 **2*** He leído en un montón de fanfics que Maka heredó el color de sus ojos de su madre, ¡pero no es así!. En el animé pusieron por error que Spirit tenía los ojos celestes, pero en realidad son verdes, así lo atestigua el arte oficial hecho por el mismo Ohkubo.

Gracias tumblr por mostrarme la verdad.

 **3*** Olvidé mencionarlo, pero este fanfic sigue la cronología del animé... lo agregaré en el primer capítulo para evitar confusiones


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo soy una fan con demasiada imaginación que le gusta escribir historias sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

Maka se había despertado mucho más temprano que de costumbre aquella mañana y se encontraba en la cocina calentando agua.

Bostezó y le dirigió una mirada somnolienta a la tetera. Tenía sueño y quería volver a dormir, pero cuando regresó a su cuarto después de ir al baño, se encontró con la escena de que Soul se había apoderado de la cama y cuando trató empujarlo para hacerse un espacio, él le gruñó.

Despertarlo no era una opción. Ella sabía muy bien que eso sería imposible sin que sintiera el aroma del desayuno antes de que intentara despegarlo de las sábanas, así que desistió y decidió prepararse un café a ver si eso la despabilaba un poco, aunque se veía que sería una tarea difícil.

Bueno tendría que arreglárselas.

Ya estaba poniéndole azúcar a su café cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Milagro. Soul se había despertado solo.

-Maka, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le dijo él al oído mientras se apegaba a ella-Vuelve conmigo a la cama.

-Intenté hacerlo pero me echaste-dijo ella revolviendo su café, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Soul en voz baja mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

-Está bien, no importa-dijo ella tomando un sorbo-así nos alistamos antes para ir a la DWMA.

Soul soltó un gruñido de nuevo, sin ocultar su disgusto.

-No quiero. Mejor quedémonos en casa-dijo con un tono caprichoso. Maka iba a reclamar pero él empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello que la distrajeron inmediatamente-¿Qué te parece si nos encerramos en el cuarto todo el día?

Eso sonaba increíblemente escandaloso y la hizo sonrojar por completo.

-No podemos, hoy nos toca entrenamiento-dijo ella, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero perdió la lucha cuando él metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta.

-Pero si hace un buen día para no salir a ningún lado-dijo él. Maka sintió su sonrisa sobre su piel mientras acariciaba sus caderas y subía lentamente hasta su cintura.

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos habría podido imaginar que llegaría el día en que Soul Eater Evans estuviera tratando de seducirla en la cocina. Ni siquiera se había permitido en fantasear con una situación así pues siempre pensó que él no le correspondería.

No estaba para nada preparada y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por suerte para ella, Soul tenía una idea más clara sobre qué hacer en esa situación, así que solo se dejó llevar cuando se dio vuelta y él la besó lenta e intensamente. Ella rodeó inmediatamente su cuello con sus brazos y se apegó a él, ya sin contener el deseo de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Soul actuó con rapidez y empezó a recorrer el muslo desnudo de Maka con una de sus manos mientras la sujetaba por la espalda baja con su otro brazo y de un momento a otro tomó su pierna y la subió hasta su cintura.

No tuvo que decir nada. Ella ya sabía qué hacer y de un solo impulso levantó su otra pierna para rodear la cintura de Soul, ante lo cual él la sujetó con fuerza.

La tenía en sus brazos y no la dejaría escapar. Se lo dejó bien en claro cuando mordió con suavidad su labio inferior provocando que ella temblara y soltara un gemido casi imperceptible pero que él escuchó con toda claridad y lo impacientó. Quería capturar ese fugaz sonido, guardarlo solo para él, lo necesitaba completamente.

Ya nada más le importaba.

Empezó a caminar con ella en brazos sin dejar de besarse ni en el corto camino hasta su cuarto ni cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Y nuevamente se sumergieron en aquel mundo que solo le pertenecía a ellos dos.

* * *

-¡Maka Albarn! ¿Se puede saber por qué no viniste al entrenamiento de ayer?

Maka desvió la mirada hacia las nubes, rogando a Shinigami-sama que su madre no notara el rubor que ardía en sus mejillas.

-Eh… Soul y yo fuimos a investigar sobre unos extraños kishins que habían aparecido en un pueblo cercano-inventó rápidamente, aún sin atreverse a sostener la afilada mirada de acero de Kami. Seguramente su madre la mataría si se atrevía a tan solo insinuar que ella y Soul ya no eran solamente amigos. No aprobaría que ella tuviese una relación con alguien en un momento como ese y mucho menos si el chico en cuestión era su arma.

-¿Por eso decidiste faltar? ¡Al menos pudiste haberme avisado!-el tono furioso de Kami estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa-Te dije mil veces que necesitábamos practicar la nueva técnica que hemos estado intentando dominar por meses, y no es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que Soul deba volver a Shibusen.

-Lo sé… lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer.

Kami suspiró exasperada. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo regañando a Maka, pero no le quedaba otra pues faltaba alguien más para empezar a entrenar.

-¿Dónde está Soul?

Esta vez Maka miró a su madre a los ojos. Ahora parecía preocupada, pero por otra razón distinta.

-Fue a visitar a Alex-respondió.

-¿Alex…?-preguntó Kami. Su enojo se desinfló en un segundo por la sorpresa- ¿Y fue sin ti?

-Dijo que tenía que hablar con él y que era mejor que yo no fuera-explicó Maka volviendo a sentir esa angustia extraña. Soul había sonado casual cuando le dijo eso antes de irse, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió le hizo entender que era mejor que no insistiera en acompañarlo-presiento que no será una charla muy agradable.

-Obviamente no-dijo Kami negando con la cabeza- solo espero que Alex no diga nada estúpido o Soul es capaz de cortarle la cabeza.

Se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir, pero pronto se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio y aún Alex parpadeaba confundido mientras su visitante lo miraba fijamente desde el pie de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Una enfermera le había avisado que tenía visita y al escuchar eso se alegró pensando que sería Maka, por lo cual se quedó helado por la sorpresa al ver que era Soul quien entraba a la habitación.

No sabía qué decir. Si bien Soul era menor que él por un año y no era exactamente la persona más intimidante del mundo, tenía algo que siempre lo inquietaba. Quizás era su mirada seria y penetrante que parecía poder leerlo con facilidad o el que pareciera que no fuera a dudar en usar su hoja de guadaña si fuera necesario.

-Jamás pensé que vendrías a verme, ¿o es que Maka viene contigo y se atrasó?-preguntó al fin, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ella está con su madre. Vine solo-respondió Soul sin moverse de su sitio.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces… supongo que tienes algo que decirme.

-Sí y prefiero que terminemos esto rápido-dijo Soul entrecerrando los ojos-Ya lo sé todo, Alex.

-¿Todo…?-por un momento no entendió a qué se refería, pero la mirada fría que Soul le dirigió le dio la respuesta-Oh no…

-Oh sí-dijo Soul, torciendo el gesto- ¿En serio creías que no me daría cuenta que te gusta Maka?, es muy obvio.

-Supongo que sí, no soy muy bueno escondiendo secretos-suspiró Alex- Entonces ¿quieres que me aleje de ella?

-Claro, como si Maka fuera a permitirlo. Cada vez que ella adopta a alguien es imposible hacer que lo suelte-gruñó Soul-No, solo quiero conocer tu versión de todo este asunto.

-¿No sería contraproducente?, podría decir algo que te preocupara.

-Sí, tienes razón-aceptó Soul, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero si tengo que preocuparme, prefiero hacerlo por motivos concretos en vez de ponerme paranoico sin pruebas.

-Suena razonable, pero ¿cómo vas a saber si digo la verdad? No tengo por qué ser sincero contigo-dijo Alex con seriedad.

-Soy bastante perceptivo-replicó Soul con el mismo tono de voz-y a diferencia de la tuya, mi hoja de guadaña está afilada de verdad, así que no te conviene hacerme enojar.

Alex se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido durante un momento, pero luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Bueno, sé que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes porque Maka ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando así que…

-Ah, sobre eso…-dijo Alex, interrumpiendo a Soul-Ella lo sabe todo.

-¿Qué?-Soul por poco saltó por la sorpresa-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Sí, jamás se habría dado cuenta si no lo hubiera hecho-respondió y luego puso una expresión amarga-Le dije que me gustaba unos meses después de formar equipo. Obviamente me rechazó y sin embargo yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para…

Calló súbitamente dejando esa última frase en el aire y eso llamó la atención de Soul.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con sospecha al ver cómo Alex apretaba los labios. Parecía angustiado.

-Para enamorarme en serio-confesó agachando la cabeza-Verás, no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre estos temas. Supongo que sabes que no vengo de una familia feliz así que mi experiencia con cosas como el cariño es limitada, casi inexistente.

Soul asintió, relajando la expresión severa de su rostro. Maka le había contado sobre el pasado de Alex un tiempo después de que se volvieran compañeros. Kami y Sid lo habían encontrado en la ciudad de Bayona en Francia, dos meses antes de conocer a Maka. Lo único que sabían de él era que se había escapado de casa cuando era más joven y que tenía un pésimo carácter, el cual demostró rápidamente al insultarlos cuando le contaron sobre su sangre de arma y la DWMA. Les tomó mucho trabajo atraparlo y llevárselo para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible hasta que encontraran al técnico adecuado para él.

Meses después, cuando Maka se ganó su confianza, él le contó sobre cómo había huido de una familia abusiva con un padre violento, de las peleas que debía enfrentar y la indiferencia de una madre que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Decidió irse y tener una vida dura y peligrosa en las calles que él mismo calificó como "más fácil y llevadera" que la que tenía antes.

-Realmente me sacaba de quicio, tan perfecta y siempre regañándome por no cumplir las reglas-empezó a contar y de repente pareció recordar algo, pues soltó una risa suave-Nunca la escuchaba y siempre estaba metiéndome en problemas, hasta que llegó el día que tuve que enfrentarme a uno gigante del cual era imposible salir ileso.

-¿Cuál problema?-preguntó Soul, aunque creía saber a qué se refería.

-La furia de Maka Albarn-la voz de Alex sonaba algo temblorosa al rememorar lo sucedido y Soul sintió el mismo escalofrío que él-hice algo completamente estúpido cuando la mandé al carajo y le dije que nunca había querido que me trajeran a la DWMA para ser el compañero de una nerd como ella y que mejor volviera con el idiota de su novio a Shibusen.

-Mierda-masculló Soul, olvidando su enojo por un momento-¿En serio querías morir de una forma tan dolorosa?

-No pensé que fuera a darme una patada que me lanzara volando hasta un extremo del gimnasio-dijo Alex con seriedad, pero luego volvió a reír-una chica pequeña y delgada que mide menos de un metro sesenta y cinco, que además usa minifalda y coletas me dejó K.O en tres segundos.

-¿Y qué esperabas de alguien que le da puñetazos a kishins directamente en la cara?-le preguntó Soul, como si fuese estúpido.

-Tienes razón-aceptó el chico y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-Bueno, eso hizo que empezara a respetarla y admirarla, algo que sigo haciendo y por lo cual no voy a interferir entre ustedes.

Soul volvió a sorprenderse ante lo que dijo y también por la sonrisa triste que le dirigió.

-No lo haré Soul-volvió a repetir al ver que no parecía haber procesado bien sus palabras-Me tomó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero Maka te ama solo a ti y sé que sin importar lo que haga eso nunca va a cambiar, así que prefiero que ella elija lo que la haga feliz y claramente eso no me incluye a mí.

Soul se quedó callado, mirándolo sin expresión alguna y luego gruñó, volviendo a su cara de desagrado.

-Vaya, que niño tan bueno eres Alex. Ahora me haces quedar a mí como un mezquino que te robó a la chica que te gustaba-dijo Soul mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Alex no pudo evitar reírse ante su exagerada y actuada expresión de enfado. Eso relajó más el ambiente hasta que este fue interrumpido cuando Soul notó que algo vibraba en su bolsillo-Ah, había olvidado que había dejado mi celular en silencio.

-¿No querías que nos interrumpieran?, pero qué considerado eres-dijo Alex sonriendo, aunque Soul no le siguió la broma-¿Qué pasa?

-Maka me ha estado enviando medio millón de mensajes desde hace más de una hora-contestó sin hacerle mucho caso mientras leía-Oh no… mierda.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Empezó pidiéndome que la salvara de Kami, luego comenzó a rogar pero ahora…-Soul temblaba con la mirada fija en su celular- Está amenazándome. Temo por mi vida.

-Entonces te deseo suerte, porque eso no solo significa que Maka está enojada, sino que también Kami está que muerde-si alguien en este mundo podía entender el temor de Soul, ése era Alex-Será mejor que te apresures.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón-aceptó mientras volvía a guardar su celular-Ya me voy.

-Saluda a Maka de mi parte-pidió Alex-y dile que venga a verme pronto porque me aburro mortalmente.

-De acuerdo-aceptó mientras se dirigía a la puerta y antes de irse se dio vuelta para mirarlo-Adiós y… gracias.

Alex hizo un gesto alegre con la mano y Soul se despidió bajando la cabeza. Después de que hubiese abandonado la habitación y cerrado la puerta, la sonrisa de Alex se esfumó.

-En serio, no hay nada que agradecer.

* * *

Después de salir del cuarto, Soul solo tenía en su mente una cosa.

Maka iba a matarlo por dejarla sola con Kami.

Por lo cual apuró el paso cuando recorría los pasillos para llegar a la salida y no se dio cuenta que había alguien en su camino hasta que chocaron abruptamente, haciendo que la otra persona cayera al suelo con un quejido de sorpresa.

-Tú… ¡imbécil!, ¿es que acaso no ves por dónde vas?

Soul abrió un solo ojo para ver que inesperadamente había derribado a Kim, la cual lo miraba con odio.

-Siendo sincero…no-dijo él mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Perdón.

Kim suspiró exasperada y aceptó su mano. Cuando se paró, empezó a sacudir su ropa ante la mirada curiosa de Soul.

-Oye Kim, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya habías terminado de curar a todos los heridos-preguntó él después de unos segundos.

-Aún hay personas a las que tengo que atender-respondió un poco cortante, pero no sonaba realmente enojada-Aunque me parece más interesante el saber por qué estás tú aquí. Solo te he visto venir dos veces.

-Vine a visitar a Alex, ya sabes, quedamos pocas guadañas así que debemos estrechar lazos y estar unidas.

-Eso no te lo cree nadie-dijo Kim, riendo-Todos sabemos que estás celoso de él y que lo detestas.

Soul soltó un bufido de fastidio que hizo reír aún más a Kim, algo que en realidad le alegró un poco, pues ella no había estado bien últimamente.

-Es bueno ver que estás recuperando el ánimo suficiente para burlarte de mí-dijo él. Quiso golpearse cuando ella se quedó callada y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Hago lo que puedo-dijo ella, mirando el piso.

A diferencia de Maka, otros de sus compañeros no habían tenido tanta suerte y Kim fue la testigo de ello.

Ella estaba trabajando arduamente en el hospital cuando finalmente trajeron a Ox. La sangre y las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo era un espectáculo terrible de ver que la dejó aterrorizada.

Pero aunque hubiese podido reaccionar adecuadamente en esa situación, ya era demasiado tarde y Ox falleció media hora después de llegar. Lo único que Kim pudo hacer fue quedarse a su lado durante ese tiempo mientras lo veía sufrir sin que pudiera entender ni una sola de las palabras que ella le decía.

Eso la dejó destrozada, pero para sorpresa de todos decidió quedarse y empezó a trabajar arduamente en el hospital. Soul y Maka supusieron que era la forma en la que ella lidiaba con su duelo, pero estaban preocupados. Kim pasaba todo su tiempo en el hospital, casi nunca se detenía a descansar o a comer y no importaba cuanto le dijeran que debía cuidarse más, siempre terminaba ignorándolos.

-Ahora sí que pareces un mapache con esas ojeras. Ya ve a casa y duerme un poco. Te ves terrible-dijo Soul con su delicadeza habitual.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias-dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Sí, se nota-dijo Soul con sarcasmo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-No te des aires de superioridad Eater, no es que seas el más indicado para hablar sobre auto cuidado teniendo en cuenta que tu dieta es un desastre y tus horarios de sueño no tienen ningún orden.

-Tienes razón. Pero al menos no soy como tú, que intentas no solo ignorar que estás triste sino que a todo el resto que se preocupa por ti.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Lo que escuchaste, desquiciada.

Podrían haber seguido peleando, pero fueron interrumpidos súbitamente cuando ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus nucas y al voltearse vieron a Jackie levantando sus dos manos mientras ponía una expresión severa.

-Oh por dios, ¿podrían callarse?, sus gritos de guerra se escuchaban desde el primer piso.

-¡Él empezó!-dijo Kim apuntando a Soul.

-Ya sé que Soul es un idiota y no sabe cómo decir las cosas sin ofender a nadie, pero tiene razón-le dijo Jackie y Kim la quedó mirando con frustración- Y ahora si tendrás que hacer caso porque Shinigami-sama quiere vernos y a él no le puedes decir que no.

Por un momento Soul pensó que Kim empezaría a reclamar de forma escandalosa nuevamente, pero se quedó callada sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Vamos Kim, es mejor que no hagamos esperar al director-le dijo Jackie con voz suave, luego se dirigió a Soul-Y por cierto Soul, dijo que quería hablar contigo y Maka también.

-¿Con nosotros?-preguntó extrañado y como siempre, por su mente pasaron las peores situaciones que podían ocurrir-¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes, mencionó algo de una misión así que es imposible que te manden de vuelta a Shibusen-le dijo ella al notar su preocupación, ante lo cual Soul suspiró algo más aliviado.

-Si quiere decírnoslo en persona debe ser algo importante-reflexionó él durante unos segundos-Bueno, espero que a ustedes les vaya bien, suerte.

Jackie le sonrió amablemente mientras Kim se daba vuelta.

-Gracias Soul, saluda a Maka de mi parte.

-Claro-dijo él despidiéndose con la mano mientras la devolvía la sonrisa-adiós.

Vio cómo se alejaban por el pasillo y fue entonces que recordó que Maka lo esperaba con libro en mano, así que volvió a seguir su camino, pero tratando de no chocar a nadie esta vez, y cuando estuvo fuera del hospital salió disparado hasta su destino.

* * *

Cuando Soul finalmente llegó a la explanada en la que habían instalado el campo de entrenamiento, se encontró con que su técnico parecía rodeada de una tormenta eléctrica, lista para fulminarlo con toda la fuerza de su enojo. Por suerte Kami estaba ocupada con otros de sus estudiantes que le pedían consejos, así que al menos no sería atacado por el equipo Albarn en conjunto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Maka cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella.

-¿Me echabas de menos?-preguntó él a su vez con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño-Alex y yo teníamos mucho de qué conversar, eso es todo.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta hablar, con suerte consigo que gruñas-espetó Maka-¿de qué hablaron?

-Me gusta como se ve tu cabello hoy, deberías peinarte así más a menudo-dijo Soul, señalando su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Soul! Ya deja de hacerte el tonto, deberías saber que es imposible que me mientas, ¿te olvidas que puedo ver almas? Así que yo…

Soul ya no la escuchaba, estaba más atento al resto de la gente que se encontraban ahí, asegurándose que no les prestaran atención y esperando por una oportunidad.

-Ya dímelo Soul, sabes que no me gusta cuando me ocultas cosas y-

No alcanzó a decir nada más, pues con un movimiento rápido él tomó su mentón y levantó su cara para besarla de esa forma que siempre le hacía perder el aliento y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle el ritmo, mientras él se acomodaba un poco para ocultarla del resto y así que su momento pasara desapercibido.

Cuando lograron separarse después de unos segundos, Soul aún mantenía sus manos en el rostro de Maka y era difícil saber a cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado o agitado. Al menos Soul se recuperó algo más rápido.

-Te lo contaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-le susurró mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos y asentía-Pero antes tenemos que contactarnos con Shinigami-sama, creo que nos necesita para una misión.

-¿De qué crees que se trate esta vez?-preguntó ella, también en susurros.

-Las que nos han asignado últimamente han sido para eliminar kishins fuertes que estuvieran causando problemas, pero si es el director quien nos llama…

-Debe tratarse de la bruja-dijo Maka con seriedad y Soul asintió.

-Así que deberíamos ir ahora al despacho de Sid. Presiento que será una larga reunión.

-¡Soul Evans!

Soul y Maka saltaron del susto ante el grito de Kami y se estremecieron al ver como se acercaba a ellos, haciendo a un lado a todos los alumnos que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Creías que podías escaparte del entrenamiento? ¡Pues no lo permitiré!-bramó cuando llegó hasta ellos y luego señaló la explanada-ahora ¡a practicar la nueva técnica!

-Pero Kami, nosotros debemos…

-¡Ahora!

Soul miró a Maka con irritación y ella le sonrió un poco. Luego notó que la gente ahora los estaba observando con interés y se acercaban a ver el espectáculo.

-Vamos-le animó ella tomándolo de la mano- Mostrémosles a estos novatos lo que es un equipo de verdad.

Soul la miró sorprendido, pero también le sonrió, de esa forma tan típica suya que desbordaba arrogancia y la seguridad en que derrotaría a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Y ella no pudo evitar que la invadiera una mezcla de calidez y alegría al verlo.

-Hora de ser cool.

* * *

Después de la demostración de lucha, Soul y Maka por fin pudieron dirigirse al despacho de Sid, el cual los recibió amistosamente.

-Pareciera que los hubiera atrapado un tornado-comentó, al verlos tan cansados.

-Sí, se llama Kami Albarn-gruñó Soul.

-Como Soul llegó tarde y sin avisar, nos obligó a hacer doble entrenamiento-explicó Maka, masajeando uno de sus hombros-La nueva técnica es difícil.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a esa con la que puedes traspasar tus vibraciones anti demonios a Soul?-preguntó Sid con interés.

-Sí, esa misma-afirmó Maka.

Soul se quedó mirando el espejo del fondo mientras Maka y Sid tenían una plática de técnicos completamente incomprensible para él, así que se puso a pensar en otras cosas mientras esperaba a que terminaran.

Efectivamente, la técnica que Kami y Maka habían estado estudiando durante esos meses funcionaba con las vibraciones anti demonios de Maka. Era una versión avanzada y mejorada de la que había estado usando cuando solo podía dar choques de corriente con sus manos, pues esta vez ella podía canalizar sus vibraciones hasta su arma, lo cual amplificaba su poder y alcance.

Según lo que Kami le había contado, Maka había intentado usarla empuñando a Alex, pero nunca consiguieron llevarla a cabo, pues el cuerpo del chico siempre rechazaba las vibraciones, como si las repeliera o se aislara de ellas. Y aunque hubo un par de veces que lo consiguieron, Alex terminó desfalleciendo en cada ocasión así que se rindieron y las dos técnicos empezaron a ver métodos para intentar mejorar la que ya usaba Maka al dar puñetazos.

Pero sin embargo, con Soul si fue posible después de unos días de práctica. Kami pensaba que era porque aunque su resonancia aún no era estable (al fin y al cabo habían estado separados casi por un año) sus ondas de alma estaban mucho más unidas y eran más compatibles, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la sangre negra que aún corría por las venas de Soul.

Ahora se preguntaban qué sucedería si creaban el Caza-brujas mientras compartían las vibraciones mediante una resonancia de almas. Sonaba como algo satisfactoriamente destructivo que aún no habían tenido tiempo de probar.

-Y así es como funciona-finalizó Maka después de un rato-Aunque aún no la dominamos al cien por ciento.

-Cuando lo consigan se convertirán en un peligro más grande lo que ya son ahora-dijo Sid, riendo.

-Maka, ya debemos llamar Shinigami-sama, le hemos hecho esperar demasiado-les interrumpió Soul.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón-dijo ella. Sid y Soul le dieron paso para que se acercara al espejo y escribiera los números en el cristal-"42-42-564".

Como siempre, el color del espejo comenzó a cambiar, hasta que la figura del dios de la muerte se hizo presente ante ellos.

-¡Hola, hola chicos!-saludó el director con alegría.

-Buenas tardes, Shinigami-sama-saludaron los tres.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Jackie nos dijo dicho que quería hablar con nosotros pero teníamos algunas cosas que hacer antes-se disculpó Maka, ante lo cual el director solo hizo un gesto relajado con la mano.

-No te preocupes Maka, estuve mucho tiempo hablando con ella y Kim así que estuve ocupado-dijo él- ¿Y cómo va todo por allá?

-Relativamente tranquilo-respondió Sid-Aún no podemos retomar las clases por los destrozos y la falta de personal, pero intentamos recuperarnos lo más rápido que podemos.

-Supe que los que pueden están entrenando y haciendo muchas misiones-comentó el dios de la muerte.

-Sí, necesitamos más equipos para combatir a los kishins que aún rondan por Europa, así que estamos dando énfasis en preparar a los nuevos estudiantes para que acaben con los que son menos peligrosos.

-A excepción del grupo 367-dijo Shinigami-sama, con más seriedad.

-No señor, ellos se encuentran en Irlanda del sur, despejando el condado de Kerry junto con otros dos equipos.

Los tres se confundieron al ver que Shinigami-sama negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces aún no te lo han reportado, ¿cómo es posible?-suspiró él y eso los alarmó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor?-preguntó Maka, temerosa.

-Durante la tarde de ayer, los seis integrantes de ese grupo acababan de llegar a una nueva zona y al explorarla se encontraron con una cueva, algo que los extrañó por lo cual decidieron entrar a echar un vistazo-el director detuvo su narración por unos segundos mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo-Solo una de las armas salió con vida.

Soul se incorporó rápidamente por la sorpresa mientras Maka se tapaba la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-El sobreviviente fue encontrado por un equipo de Shibusen que había terminado una misión. Él les contó que mientras recorrían la cueva se encontraron con un kishin extraño, que aunque los vio, no se movió para atacarlos-respondió mientras Soul se aproximaba a Maka, la cual había empezado a temblar-Dijo que hicieron la prueba de acercarse y siguió inmóvil, por lo que supusieron que era una de prueba fallada de Circe y siguieron adelante.

-Debieron haber vuelto en seguida-dijo Sid con amargura y Shinigami-sama solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero no lo hicieron-dijo el director- y descubrieron de forma fatal que el kishin si podía moverse después de que pasaron al lado de él.

-Oh dios-murmuró Maka con voz ahogada-Conocía a esos chicos, les di lecciones de resonancia.

Soul la rodeó con su brazo y cuando ella apoyó su frente en su pecho le susurró palabras reconfortantes al oído, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shinigami-sama.

-¿Ese kishin extraño fue el que los mató?-preguntó.

-No, fue uno de cientos-respondió el director-al parecer ese era una especie de alarma, pues de la nada empezaron a surgir más desde el fondo de la cueva y los superaron en número y poder. El chico solo se salvó porque su técnico lo arrojó hacia la salida y pudo escapar.

-¿Desde el fondo de la cueva?-preguntó Maka, separándose un poco de Soul.

-Sí, casi como si…fueran creados de pronto.

Se quedaron atónitos ante sus palabras, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Es Circe-dijo Maka, temblando de nuevo pero esta vez de rabia-Ahí es donde se está ocultando.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos, señor?-preguntó Soul.

-Una misión de reconocimiento-respondió él-No quiero que luchen ni exploren la cueva a fondo, solo que Maka repase el sitio con su percepción de almas desde la entrada y nos reporten si pudo ver una.

-Aunque Circe estuviera usando el "Soul Protect" eso no serviría de nada. Lo único que podría hacer sería simular que su alma fuera la de una humana normal, pero aún podrías verla-dijo Sid dirigiéndose a Maka.

-Entiendo-dijo ella-¿Qué hacemos si nos encontramos con el kishin?

-Escapar-ordenó Shinigami-sama con voz grave y rotunda-Y espero que esta vez obedezcas, Maka y no repitas acciones temerarias que casi les costaron la vida en el pasado.

Maka se tensó, mirando al suelo y lo único que pudo hacer Soul fue maldecir por lo bajo al director por decir eso. Obviamente se refería a lo ocurrido en la catedral años atrás, algo que su técnico aún no había superado.

-Odio tener que enviarlos solos, pero no hay equipos disponibles que puedan acompañarlos y Sid y Kami deben quedarse en la escuela supervisando a los demás estudiantes, pero si encuentran algo, tengan por seguro que iremos todos a atacar-dijo el director- En un momento les confirmaré la ubicación de la cueva para que vayan lo más pronto que puedan.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Soul hablando por Maka, que aún estaba ensimismada.

-Buena suerte chicos, espero que vuelvan sanos y salvos.

La imagen de Shinigami-sama fue desapareciendo del espejo después de finalizar la llamada y se quedaron los tres en silencio dentro del despacho.

-Maka, volvamos a casa-le dijo Soul a su compañera quien por fin levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos-Debemos prepararnos y descansar un poco antes de irnos.

-Vayan, yo iré a hablar con Kami para contarle sobre este asunto-dijo Sid, sonaba cansado y triste-y Soul, Maka…

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella.

-Tengan cuidado-les pidió y ellos asintieron.

No dijeron nada cuando salieron del lugar y tomaron caminos distintos. Soul seguía rodeando los hombros de Maka con su brazo para darle apoyo mientras se dirigían a su casa.

Les esperaba una misión difícil y necesitarían recargar energías antes de partir.

Especialmente porque en esta ocasión, todo podía salir mal.

* * *

Surcar el cielo en medio de una tormenta con lluvia y ventiscas heladas no era algo fácil.

O al menos eso era lo que debía pensar Death the Kid al sobrevolar el océano con su skate mientras sujetaba fuertemente a sus armas, pero en su mente lo único que había era la trabajo que se le había encomendado y que debía cumplir con rapidez. Era vital que lo hiciera.

Durante la tarde había estado junto a su padre en la Death Room cuando éste recibió la noticia de los estudiantes de la DWMA en Irlanda. En medio de una inusual furia que se apoderó de él, intentó ir directamente a la cueva a enfrentarse a los kishins, pero Shinigami-sama lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación.

-¡Pero padre…! ¡Alguien debe ir a investigar ese lugar!-reclamó cuando le cerró el paso.

-Por supuesto, pero no serás tú-declaró el director-No quiero que ocurra una batalla, así que enviaré a Maka y a Soul para que ella revise la cueva con su percepción de almas sin necesidad de entrar.

Eso sonaba más sensato que lo que él estaba pensando hacer y de pronto se sintió avergonzado. Se suponía que como el hijo del dios de la muerte debía permanecer más calmado, especialmente porque su padre no podía abandonar Shibusen, así que era su deber representarlo en la grave situación en que se encontraba la escuela.

-Si tienes razón, es mejor que ella vaya-aceptó, controlándose por fin-La percepción de almas de Maka es superior a la mía, así que podría inspeccionar el lugar mucho mejor que yo.

-En realidad te enviaría junto con ella si pudiera, pero te necesito para algo muy importante-dijo Shinigami-sama-Algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

-¿Qué es, padre?

Entonces le contó una historia insólita sobre alguien inesperado. Uno de los ocho guerreros de Shinigami.

-Su nombre es Vlixes aunque los humanos lo conocían como Odiseo o Ulises*.

-¿Odiseo? ¿El héroe de la mitología griega?

-El mismo, aunque yo diría que más bien Homero lo utilizó como modelo para sus historias, pues como verás, hay cosas que son bastante distintas de las que se habla de él-respondió y luego comenzó a relatar.

Le contó que hacía miles de años, cuando él y los ocho dedicaban sus esfuerzos para erradicar el mal, surgieron brujas con el poder de crear extraños seres con sed de sangre que devoraban almas.

-Nuestra principal misión era evitar el nacimiento del kishin y aunque estos no eran como Asura ni como los que alumnos de Shibusen enfrentan actualmente, si eran una amenaza, por lo cual decidimos eliminar a las brujas antes de que provocaran un caos mayor-contó Shinigami-sama-Vlixes fue el encargado de acabar con la bruja más joven y una de las más poderosas, Circe Gorgon.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-No, y nos mintió a todos, ya que cuando volvió, nos contó que la había matado pero que no pudo atrapar su alma y nosotros le creímos-dijo Shinigami-sama, sonaba un poco resentido-Es por eso que quiero que lo encuentres y hagas que nos cuente la verdad.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo logre? No tengo idea de dónde podría estar ocultándose, si es que aún sigue con vida.

-No te enviaría a buscarlo en una situación urgente como en la que estamos si no supiera dónde se encuentra-respondió su padre y luego suspiró-Vlixes es un marinero legendario y después de que los ocho guerreros se separaran, él siguió navegando y su nueva embarcación es más especial y misteriosa de lo que puedes imaginar.

-¿Más que un desquiciado que literalmente era parte de su barco?

-Exacto y mucho más grande. Un barco fantasma casi infinito.

Kid no entendió por qué su padre pensaba que algo así era insólito. Los barcos fantasma no eran algo particularmente especial, había cientos (algunos más malditos que otros) surcando los mares desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Veo que no me crees-dijo su padre sorprendiéndolo en medio de su escepticismo-La razón por la cual este barco es distinto es porque a diferencia de otros no tiene ninguna maldición, es más, podría decirse que es la representación de la vida y su magnitud desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte.

-La magnitud de la vida…-susurró Kid. Esa era una de las caras de la moneda de cada existencia, esencial en la tarea de los shinigamis.

-Le llaman "El Lucerna", es un barco que navega por el océano pacífico en el sur de Chile*-comenzó a contar-la leyenda dice que es tan grande que a un humano le tomaría toda su vida el recorrerlo de proa a popa, desde la infancia hasta la vejez y por lo tanto, a su paso trae el inicio y final de cada ciclo en el mundo.

-Esa es la eternidad-dijo Kid, empezando a comprender la importancia de la embarcación-¿y dices que él se encuentra en ese sitio?

-Fui yo quien le sugirió que se quedara ahí-respondió-hace un tiempo, Vlixes se encontraba en un estado deplorable y quería alejarse del mundo, así que le conté sobre ese barco y fue a buscarlo-Shinigami-sama se cruzó de brazos con un gesto preocupado-No he hablado con él en años, pero otras personas han viajado con él y me han contado que sigue a bordo.

-Entiendo, entonces partiré ahora mismo, pero… ¿en serio crees que pueda encontrarlo?

-No será fácil. El Lucerna no se deja ver a cualquiera, pero tú eres un shinigami y si permitió que alguien como Vlixes lo abordara entonces con mayor razón se mostrará ante ti-dijo su padre-¿Ahora entiendes por qué eres el único que puede cumplir esta misión?

Kid asintió, sintiendo como una súbita ansiedad empezaba a invadir su cuerpo.

-Entonces ve rápido y ten cuidado por favor.

Así fue como partió en busca del antiguo compañero de Shinigami-sama, una misión difícil y extenuante, especialmente para Liz y Patty, quienes habían tenido que adoptar su forma de armas para el frenético viaje que emprendieron a gran velocidad.

-¿Puedes ver algo, Kid?- preguntó Liz en voz alta. Su técnico se alarmó de inmediato por lo cansada que sonaba.

-Ya casi llegamos, puedo ver las islas del archipiélago que mi padre mencionó-respondió para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¡Pero está muy oscuro! ¿Podrás encontrarlo?

-Por lo general los barcos fantasmas son más visibles de noche, así que no será problema para mí.

Liz suspiró y Kid supuso que aún no estaba del todo convencida, por lo cual sintió aún más la urgencia de hallar el barco. A ese paso tendrían que bajar a tierra pues no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podrían permanecer así.

Y fue en ese instante, casi como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, vislumbró a los lejos una luz tenue surgiendo entre la niebla y un mástil alzándose sobre las olas.

-¡Ahí está, Kid!-exclamó Patty.

-Patty, no grites-le regañó Kid -tenemos que ser silenciosos.

-Sí, Patty-concordó Liz- Recuerda la última vez que nos subimos a un barco embrujado.

-Yo me la pasé genial.

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Y tampoco me hace gracia que tengamos que subirnos a este también!

-¿Por qué no pude tener armas ninja como Tsubaki? Al menos ella sabe quedarse callada-gruñó Kid.

Por fortuna para el joven shinigami, sus dos compañeras cerraron sus bocas cuando el barco iba acercándose a ellos, ante lo cual empezaron a descender lentamente para abordarlo de la forma más discreta que pudieron.

Liz y Patty volvieron a su forma humana, suspirando de alivio y estirándose mientras Kid inspeccionaba el lugar, buscando alguna puerta para entrar, ya que la cubierta estaba completamente desierta. Después de unos instantes, vio una en dirección a la popa, en el sitio donde generalmente se ubicaba la cámara del capitán, bajo el timón. Parecía estar abierta, como si lo invitase a ingresar al barco.

-Por aquí- le indicó a sus armas y ellas lo siguieron hasta la puerta.

Literalmente entraron en la oscuridad. No se veía más que ciertas partes de las paredes de madera, las cuales les señalaban por donde se dirigían los pasillos y entonces Kid cayó en cuenta sobre algo importante. ¿Cómo hallarían a Vlixes en un barco tan gigantesco y eterno?

Liz le golpeó la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones.

-Kid, tu percepción de almas-le recordó-encuentra la de ese tipo que buscamos.

-No creo que pueda ver su alma tan fácilmente en un sitio tan grande-masculló él, masajeando su cabeza.

-Da igual. Enciéndela o lo que sea. Quizás no sea el único que esté en el barco.

Eso desconcertó a Kid pero entonces recordó lo que su padre le había dicho cuando le contó sobre El Lucerna y mencionó que sabía dónde estaba porque otras personas habían viajado con él.

-Tienes razón Liz, creí que la parte fantasmal del barco te haría perder la inteligencia.

-Ya cállate y haz lo que te digo.

El técnico juntó sus manos e intentó concentrarse. Expandió su percepción lo más lejos que pudo, tratando de llegar a cada rincón y de pronto vio algo que le hizo detenerse súbitamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Liz, con temor.

-Brujas-respondió él en un hilo de voz- y vienen hacia acá.

-¿Qué?

-¡Transfórmense!

Liz y Patty obedecieron inmediatamente y en cuanto cayeron en manos de Kid en su forma de armas, él apuntó al frente y se puso en guardia. No había sitio donde esconderse en ese pasillo, por lo cual no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a las brujas.

Estas se acercaban cada vez más con rapidez y cuando pudo escuchar sus pasos, empezó a ponerse nervioso porque pasaba algo aún más extraño que encontrarse a unas brujas en el barco piloteado por uno de los ocho guerreros.

Él veía seis almas, pero por el pasillo solo escuchaba caminar a dos personas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un farol flotante iluminó el pasillo de pronto y entonces, Kid disparó al frente sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

Pero ellas lo esquivaron, golpeándose con las paredes e incluso una de ellas cayó al suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-Parece que algo vino desde el frente y… no puede ser.

Ahora el desconcierto era mayor, pues Kid y esas brujas se conocían.

Eran Eruka y Mizune.

-¿No es el hijo de Shinigami?-preguntó Eruka-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo debería preguntar-dijo él, sin dejar de apuntarlas con sus armas.

-Ya baja eso niño, no estamos aquí para pelear-dijo Mizune. Ahora tenía sentido que viera tantas almas, ya que las hermanas Mizune se habían unido para tomar su forma adulta.

-¿Y entonces por qué están aquí?-preguntó Kid.

-Buscamos al capitán del barco. Encontramos a otras brujas y nos dijeron que su cámara estaba por esta dirección.

-¿Vienen a ver a Vlixes?-volvió a preguntar, bajando sus armas esta vez y sorprendiendo a las brujas.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Mi padre me envió a buscarlo.

Las brujas callaron y se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

-¿Qué hacemos, Eruka?-preguntó Mizune.

-Supongo que Shinigami tuvo la misma idea que nosotras-respondió la bruja, parecía incómoda-supongo que tendremos que ir con él.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Kid, sintiéndose muy confundido ante su conversación-no me digan que vienen a ver a Vlixes por…

La mirada seria que le dirigieron le dio la respuesta.

-Nuestra enemiga en común-dijo Mizune rotundamente-Circe Gorgon.

-No solo está matando a técnicos y armas, sus principales víctimas son las brujas-dijo Eruka.

-Entonces fueron enviadas por Mabaa-señaló Kid y Eruka negó con la cabeza.

-No, no fue ella-respondió-vinimos por voluntad propia para investigar.

-Puede que Circe tenga una guerra en contra de nosotras, pero el motivo solo lo conocen las brujas del alto mando-dijo su compañera-Shibusen estaba en lo cierto al sospechar que algo sucedía en nuestro reino.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo saben eso?

-Descubrí a Kim Diehl espiando en los archivos de Mabaa-respondió Eruka-debieron infiltrar a alguien menos descuidado.

-Pero ella está en la DWMA-dijo Kid, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando-Ustedes no la habrían dejado escapar a menos…

-Que nos convenciera para no delatarla-afirmó Eruka, completando la oración-lo hizo tan bien que nos puso de su lado y ahora la estamos ayudando, así que podríamos decir que somos aliados.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Kim?-preguntó Liz, interviniendo por primera vez al notar que su técnico no respondía.

-Estamos tardando demasiado-dijo Mizune-sigamos caminando y les contaremos el resto en el camino.

Kid se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus armas, las cuales le ayudaron a decidir si debía unirse a las brujas.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

* * *

Había tanto silencio que Soul no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso.

Llevaban unas horas recorriendo el bosque en busca de la fatídica cueva pero aún no la habían hallado y no ayudaba en nada el que Maka siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban, lo cual significaba que Soul era el responsable de guiarlos y por lo general eso no terminaba muy bien. Definitivamente su técnico solía conocer mejor los lugares a los que iban.

Ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. Si había algo que le exasperaba sobre Maka eran esas ocasiones en que se preocupaba excesivamente por algo al punto de que afectaba incluso su rendimiento como técnico, y cuando eso pasaba, ella siempre intentaba ocultar lo que sentía y no le contaba nada.

Aunque era algo hipócrita de su parte, puesto que él le había ocultado muchas cosas por años, pero al menos eso había ido cambiando últimamente. En cambio, esa actitud que Maka seguía manteniendo no era algo aceptable para él.

Se detuvo y luego se volteó hacia ella, pero Maka no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando hasta chocar contra él, soltando un quejido.

-¡Ugh! ¡Soul! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-preguntó ella, frotando su nariz con dolor.

-No, eso debería preguntarlo yo-dijo Soul con ese tono grave que usaba antes de descontrolar su enojo y que ella conocía muy bien-estamos en medio de una misión, y como técnico tú deberías estar más concentrada y en guardia que nunca, pero sé que te es imposible cuando algo ronda en tu cabeza así que suéltalo para que podamos hacer esto y no morir en el intento.

Maka iba a responder de la misma forma, pero cerró la boca a tiempo antes de iniciar una pelea.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que les sucedió-dijo después de unos segundos y Soul entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, tratando descifrar su expresión. Era lo que él imaginaba pero al parecer había algo más.

-Sé que estás triste por ellos, me lo dijiste cuando llegamos a casa-dijo él, tratando de sonar más tranquilo para no alterarla-Pero sé que hay algo más, ¿podrías decírmelo?

-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando vea de nuevo al chico que sobrevivió?

Cualquier otra persona solo estaría pensando en pelear contra la bruja, pero Maka no era de las que ignoraba a las víctimas. Era de esperarse que estuviera preocupada.

Y también que Soul no tuviera ni idea qué decir.

-Creo que en ese momento le dirás que matamos al kishin y derrotamos a la bruja y que nadie más saldrá herido por culpa de ellos-dijo él, después de meditar un rato y Maka lo miró algo desconcertada-Porque es lo que haremos, por su bien y por el de los demás estudiantes de la DWMA.

Maka se quedó mirándole asombrada y veía como le brillaban los ojos con admiración, lo cual hizo que su cara empezara a enrojecer.

-¿En qué momento te volviste más confiable que yo?-preguntó ella, con ánimos de molestar.

-Ya cállate y vamos, o no llegaremos nunca-gruñó Soul, dándole la espalda y alejándose para no ver esa sonrisa un tanto burlona y divertida.

Se veía adorable así, todo avergonzado, y quería decirle algo más para ver si conseguía hacer que se sonrojara de nuevo, pero olvidó todo cuando algo encendió súbitamente su percepción.

Algo se acercaba a Soul con la velocidad de un cometa.

-¡Soul!-gritó mientras corría hacia él y su compañero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando ella se le arrojó encima y lo hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo antes de que lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego lo golpeara.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-exclamó Soul al ver lo que estuvo a punto de arrollarlo, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y notó que el fuego no se estaba propagando.

Debido al pánico repentino, se produjo un caos en la cabeza de Maka que la dejó muda de la impresión y no pudo contestarle. Además esas almas aparecieron tan repentinamente que no pudo identificarlas con rapidez.

Sin embargo se recompuso a tiempo y detuvo a Soul antes de que él convirtiera su brazo en la hoja de guadaña.

-Tranquilo, ya sé quiénes son-le dijo y luego habló en dirección al fuego-¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Kim?

La confusión atrapó a Soul y lo soltó rápidamente cuando vio a la bruja salir entre las llamas y a Jackie que las hacía desaparecer al tomar su forma humana.

-Intenté tener un aterrizaje más sutil, pero nos golpeamos con ramas-explicó ella mientras se masajeaba el hombro.

-Se supone que ustedes dos deberían estar de camino a Shibusen-declaró Soul con enojo-¿por qué están aquí?

-Obviamente estamos aquí para acompañarlos.

-Sid no nos dijo nada de esto-dijo Maka con extrañeza.

-Claro que no, porque no lo sabe-dijo Kim sonriendo-nos escapamos y los seguimos.

-Serás idiota-le dijo Soul mientras la tomaba del brazo-¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¡vuelve ahora mismo a la DWMA!

-¡No lo haré!, estuve semanas esperando esto-dijo ella tercamente, soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Maka-¿Cómo supiste sobre nuestra misión?

Kim iba a responder, pero Jackie la hizo a un lado, como para evitar que siguiera peleando.

-Lo siento chicos-se disculpó ella, sonaba muy angustiada- Kim escuchó su conversación con Shinigami-sama e intenté detenerla, pero me dijo que vendría a cualquier costo así que preferí acompañarla.

-Dios…-dijo Maka con cansancio mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos-¿Qué es lo que te propones ahora, Kim?

-Nada increíble, solo quiero matar a Circe-dijo con la calma de quien comenta sobre el clima.

-Vuelve a la DWMA, Kim-repitió Soul con severidad.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esa bruja masacró a Ox!-le respondió ella completamente enfurecida, mientras Soul permaneció calmado ante su explosiva reacción-¿Acaso tú te quedarías tranquilo si ella hubiese asesinado a uno de tus amigos y tuvieras la oportunidad de enfrentarla?

Soul frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar a Maka agonizando en sus brazos.

-Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes-dijo Soul y ella no se inmutó ante la mirada feroz que él le dirigió.

-Por favor, dejen de pelear-les pidió Maka y se veía tan afectada que los dos prefirieron callarse-Kim, la misión que nos dieron fue solo la de revisar la cueva.

-Lo sé, Shinigami-sama les pidió que no combatieran a la bruja.

-Puedes acompañarnos-dijo Maka, sorprendiendo al resto-pero voy a darte una advertencia.

Kim se había alegrado y Soul estuvo a punto de intervenir para mostrar su desacuerdo. Pero las últimas palabras que ella dijo les cortaron la emoción de golpe.

-Si te atreves a poner un solo pie delante de nosotros y estropeas la misión…-empezó a decir y luego levantó su brazo para que viera claramente las alas que aparecieron en su mano iluminándola con pequeños destellos eléctricos-Te golpearé con mis vibraciones anti demonios. Así que no hagas nada estúpido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en medio del ambiente tenso que se generó entre las dos técnicos. Sus compañeros no sabían muy bien qué hacer, pero estaban alerta en caso de que Kim se negara y empezaran a pelear.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella con fastidio y Jackie suspiró aliviada.

-Entonces vamos. Debemos hacer esto rápido para avisar a Shibusen-dijo Maka-síganme, creo que ya sé en qué dirección debemos ir.

-¿Viste algo?-preguntó Soul cuando empezaron a caminar.

-Hay un sitio en el cual no siento almas de animales-respondió ella-y eso es muy extraño.

-Sí, en un bosque como este debería haber vida por todos lados-dijo Jackie mirando alrededor- por lo general se alejan ante la presencia de kishins.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Ya sabían qué hacer y siguieron con su camino.

Se estaban acercando.

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde que su primer encuentro con las brujas y un silencio un tanto incómodo se había instalado entre ellos mientras caminaban juntos por el pasilo.

Eruka iba a la cabeza, mientras iluminaba el camino con su farol mágico y a su lado iba Kid, quien se encontraba alerta ante la aparición de nuevas almas. Liz y Patty lo seguían de cerca mientras la mayor de las Thompson vigilaba a Mizune, quien cerraba el grupo.

-¿Circe volvió a atacarlos?-preguntó Eruka de la nada, sin dejar de mirar al frente-Supimos lo que pasó en su nueva escuela.

-Aún no es seguro, pero una horda de sus kishins asesinaron a un grupo de estudiantes-respondió Kid sin querer entrar en detalles por el momento-Queremos detenerla, pero no tenemos mucha información sobre ella para saber cómo enfrentarla.

-Estamos igual que ustedes. Casi nadie la conoce en nuestro reino, pues desapareció incluso antes del crimen de Arachne y las brujas de su generación no la habían mencionado hasta que todo esto ocurrió-contó Eruka-Lo único que nos han dicho sobre Circe es que tiene un gran rencor hacia nosotras y que quiere destruir nuestro mundo.

-No es la primera que lo ha intentado, así que la mayoría no se ha dado el tiempo de investigar profundamente sobre ella, solo se han limitado a seguir las órdenes de las mayores y a luchar contra los kishins que han empezado a entrar al reino-dijo Mizune-El instinto destructivo de las brujas antiguas es más fuerte que el de nosotras, así que las más jóvenes piensan que es por eso que está causando este caos. Pero sus acciones no son propias de una bruja invadida por la locura.

-Cierto. Si hubiese sido así, solo habría dirigido sus ataques hacia ustedes y no habrían envuelto a Shibusen en todo esto-dijo Kid, entendiendo a qué se refería.

-Eso es demasiado extraño, dices que les ordenan ir a luchar contra Circe pero… ¿cómo piensan vencerla si les ocultan información?-preguntó Liz con desconfianza.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que estamos aquí-respondió Mizune-estamos luchando contra ella, pero en realidad no sabemos cómo hacerlo y muchas de nuestras compañeras han muerto porque las mayores no quieren hablar.

-Lo peor es que Mabaa no nos ha dicho nada tampoco-dijo Eruka- De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no la hemos visto. Ya no asiste a nuestras asambleas y ha rechazado todos nuestros intentos de ponernos en contacto con ella.

-Quizás seguiríamos a la deriva de no ser por Kim. Ella fue la que nos hizo ver en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y nos convenció de ayudarla a investigar-agregó Mizune.

-Fue cuando la descubrieron husmeando, ¿cierto?-preguntó Kid y las brujas asintieron-Creí que si eso sucedía la encarcelarían o algo peor, pero en cierta forma ustedes están cooperando con Shibusen.

-Shibusen no tiene nada que ver en esto, de hecho, no me molestaría para nada que Circe los hiciera pedazos-aclaró ella, haciendo que Kid se tensara y las hermanas Thompson intercambiaran miradas de preocupación-pero Kim nos recordó que le debemos mucho a Maka Albarn.

-¿A Maka? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Patty mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Porque ella acabó con Medusa-respondió Eruka-Me libró de seguir siendo su esclava y además esa bruja asesinó a una de las hermanas Mizune, así que en cierta forma hizo justicia por ellas.

-Y hemos estado en contacto con ella durante algunas semanas-agregó Mizune.

-A Soul y a mi padre les va a encantar saber eso-dijo Kid con sarcasmo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-Bien, entonces debemos seguir buscando a Vlixes. Al parecer es el único que quizás acceda a contarnos algo que nos pueda ser útil-dijo Liz y luego empujó a su técnico-Ahora enciende tu percepción de nuevo, Kid.

-¡Ya te dije que mi percepción no tiene interruptor!

Sin embargo volvió al lado de Eruka en silencio y se concentró en encontrar almas. La bruja no dijo nada más y se limitó a iluminar el pasillo mientras Patty (quien se había mantenido misteriosamente callada) comenzó a conversar con Mizune y la desconcertaba con sus preguntas.

No supo por cuánto tiempo siguieron caminando por aquel pasillo que parecía eterno y ya empezaba a creer que seguirían así para siempre cuando de pronto un alma apareció como una chispa en medio de la oscuridad. Eso hizo que se le quitara todo el cansancio y sin darse cuenta se adelantó apresuradamente, sorprendiendo a Eruka cuando la dejó atrás.

-¿Qué sucede, Kid?-preguntó Liz intrigada por su repentina reacción.

-¡Lo encontré!-respondió él de forma acelerada- ¡Lo veo! ¡Está…!

Se quedó callado y el resto vio cómo su emoción desapareció tan rápidamente como llegó para ser reemplazada por un enorme desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Eruka-¿está demasiado lejos?

-Desapareció-respondió Kid con un hilo de voz-No sé qué sucedió. Estoy completamente seguro que lo vi.

-Al parecer la percepción de almas de los técnicos de Shibusen no es la gran cosa-dijo Mizune con exasperación, por lo cual recibió miradas asesinas de parte de Liz y Patty.

-No. El muchacho estaba en lo cierto.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar aquella profunda voz que provino desde atrás y al darse vuelta dieron un salto al ver como una enorme figura surgía entre las sombras.

Era un hombre alto y fornido con el aspecto de un pirata y les sonreía de forma pícara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Tú eres…Vlixes?-preguntó Mizune con cautela.

-El mismo-respondió él sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía divertirse enormemente ante su sorpresa.

Luego fijó su mirada en Kid y el chico se puso nervioso al ver que cambiaba a una expresión más seria hasta que el hombre estalló en risas, descolocando a todos nuevamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso eres el hijo de Shinigami?-preguntó alegremente-Tienes exactamente las mismas líneas ridículas que ese idiota tenía en el cabello cuando lo conocí.

Kid no supo qué contestar, pues estaba acostumbrado a que todos trataran a su padre con más solemnidad, incluso las brujas. Realmente Vlixes no era como él se lo había imaginado.

-Sí, es él-respondió Patty antes de que Kid pudiese decir algo-y por favor, no mencione las líneas o le dará un ataque.

Vlixes no comentó nada sobre eso, solo paseó la mirada entre el resto del grupo y pareció algo sorprendido al fijarse en Mizune y Eruka.

-Un shinigami, sus compañeras y un par de brujas. Que grupo más curioso-dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Aunque no parecen ser buenos amigos.

-No lo somos y no lo seremos nunca-declaró Mizune con enojo.

-¿Y entonces qué hacen paseando por mi barco?

-Vinimos a buscarte-respondió Kid y el capitán fijó su vista en él-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué los ayude?-preguntó Vlixes y luego volvió a reírse-Saben que ya dejé todo ese asunto de luchar para salvar el mundo hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no puedo negar que sería increíble que uno de los antiguos guerreros peleara junto a nosotros, pero no estamos aquí por eso-dijo Kid para luego tomar una postura firme-Lo que queremos es que nos digas la verdad sobre Circe Gorgon.

Un profundo silencio cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ellos y Vlixes, quien se había comportado tan alegre y amistoso con ellos, de pronto parecía duro y desconfiado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, niño?, Circe Gorgon está…

-Viva-insistió Kid con un tono tan serio que nadie se atrevería a replicar lo que él diría-En el pasado se te encomendó la tarea de eliminarla y no la cumpliste. Sobrevivió gracias a tu error y durante el último año ha estado invadiendo Europa con kishins que se han vuelto cada vez más poderosos dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso. Ha asesinado sin piedad a civiles, estudiantes de Shibusen, brujas… y seguirá haciéndolo si no la detenemos pronto.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-preguntó Vlixes después de unos segundos y Kid dio un paso hacia él.

-Que nos digas lo que sabes sobre ella-respondió Kid calmadamente-Solo eso.

Liz temió por unos momentos que el navegante se negara y volviera a desaparecer dentro del barco o incluso los atacara, pero al final él asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a mi cámara. El pasillo no es un buen lugar para hablar de estas cosas-dijo él y luego señaló hacia adelante-Ahora síganme, no está muy lejos

Liz, Patty y las brujas miraron con duda a Kid, quien les hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para decirles que todo estaba bien. Había visto en el alma de Vlixes que él sería sincero con ellos y no había nada que temer, así que hicieron lo que este les dijo y lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Kid agradeció el haber encontrado al capitán antes, pues su cámara estaba muy bien escondida. Cuando entraron, Vlixes se dirigió hacia un librero que no parecía haber sido tocado en siglos y sacó un libro ante la mirada expectante del grupo. Después los guió hasta un gran escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-Es una historia complicada. Será mejor que nos sentemos-dijo él e hizo chasquear sus dedos, ante lo cual aparecieron unos cuantos asientos en torno a la mesa.

Todos se acercaron y se sentaron mientras Vlixes hojeaba el libro, probablemente buscando una página específica hasta que la encontró y puso el libro sobre la mesa, de forma que todos pudieran verlo.

En la hoja estaba impreso el dibujo de una chica, de grandes y tristes ojos negros y cabello corto y claro. Asombrosamente parecida a Chrona, aunque sus rasgos eran más finos y no tenía la misma expresión desesperada de esta.

-Esa es Circe Gorgon, en la época de la magia de los kishins-dijo Vlixes, mirando al libro con seriedad, impactando a todos con sus palabras.

-Pero si no parece tener más de quince años-dijo Kid, sin poder creer que aquella chica de aspecto tan tímido fuera la genocida que estaba atacando al reino de las brujas y Shibusen.

-En aquel entonces, Circe era la más joven e inexperta de las brujas-empezó a contar el capitán-Pertenecía a una familia de gran poder, pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella no demostró tener mucho talento para la magia… hasta el día que descubrió que era una de las pocas brujas capaces de crear kishins.

-Y entonces empezó con sus masacres-dijo Mizune con amargura, pero Vlixes negó con la cabeza.

-Era solo una niña y su instinto destructivo aún no se había desarrollado. En realidad, estaba asustada de aquella magia y no quería hacerle daño a nadie así que evitaba usarla-siguió contando.

Eso no se ajustaba para nada al perfil que Kid tenía en su mente sobre Circe y se sentía confundido ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo terminó en la lista del dios de la muerte si era tan inocente?-preguntó él, tratando de hallar la lógica del asunto.

-Con una catástrofe, por supuesto-respondió Vlixes cruzándose de brazos-El que no quisiese hacer uso de sus poderes no significaba que pudiese controlarlos. Sin querer creó un kishin gigantesco que era extremadamente fuerte y que acabó con un pueblo entero, matando a todos sus habitantes. Por eso se la consideró peligrosa y me enviaron a cazarla.

-Pero las cosas no salieron como las planeó, ¿verdad?-preguntó Liz adivinando los pensamientos de Vlixes y él asintió.

-Habían otras personas que la buscaban también. El problema fue que me encontraron a mi primero-dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano-Entre ellas estaba la mismísima Mabaa, así que mi encuentro con ellas no fue exactamente amistoso o balanceado si hablamos de pelea, pero lo verdaderamente inesperado fue que Circe apareciera y me ayudara a escapar.

La historia sonaba cada vez más descabellada y extraña, pero ya nadie se atrevió a hacer preguntas, pues notaron que el capitán parecía un poco ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

-Después de eso me guió hasta su escondite y debo confesar que no me di cuenta inmediatamente de que ella era a quien estaba buscando. Tuve la misma reacción que tú-dijo Vlixes, dirigiéndose a Kid- Era amable y tranquila, se preocupó genuinamente por mi cuando por fin estuvimos a salvo y ni siquiera desconfió de alguien a quien sus propias compañeras estaban atacando. Al final, después de conocerla, supe que no sería capaz de matarla.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¡Esa era tu misión!-dijo Mizune, su tono era grave y severo. Obviamente no aprobaba su conducta.

-Quizás fui demasiado estúpido, pero en ese momento pensé que lo mejor sería llevarla ante Shinigami y que él la ayudara a aprender a controlar su magia.

-¿Qué sucedió después?-preguntó Kid.

-Partimos rumbo a Death City. Eso nos tomó un tiempo y por el camino le enseñé algunas cosas, como técnicas de pelea y un poco de la magia básica que conocía. Pero nunca llegamos a nuestro destino. Un gran número de brujas nos detuvieron abruptamente, estaban siguiéndonos y empezaron a atacarnos. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y aunque conseguimos defendernos ellas nos arrinconaron-su vista se posó nuevamente en el libro, aunque ahora su expresión denotaba tristeza-me avergüenza decir esto, pero en ese momento creí que era el final y acepté que iba a morir ahí. En cambio, Circe, quien era mucho más débil que yo, no se dio por vencida y liberó su poder a conciencia por primera vez. Volvió a salvar mi vida.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella después?-preguntó Patty con timidez.

-Luchó valientemente y aunque derrotó a muchas brujas, al final fue capturada-respondió, sin ocultar su abatimiento-Yo seguí peleando junto a ella, pero quedé malherido y solo sobreviví porque me dieron por muerto.

-En los registros de nuestro reino aparecía el juicio de Circe-contó Eruka, llamando la atención de todos-En ellos decían que fue sentenciada a vivir en el destierro por asesinato y traición.

Kid no pudo evitar pensar que, considerando lo feroces que podían ser las brujas, aquel había sido un castigo leve y compasivo.

-Me sorprende, cualquiera diría que por algo así le darían la pena de muerte-dijo Liz, aunque calló rápidamente al ver que Vlixes negaba con la cabeza.

-Fue porque era parte de una familia poderosa y conocida, pero la verdad fue que en la prisión la maltrataron terriblemente y cuando llegaron a la isla que sería su prisión, la abandonaron a su suerte para que muriera por sus heridas-dijo con pesar, haciendo que todos se sintieran extrañamente horrorizados aunque estuviera hablando de su enemiga-Esa fue mi oportunidad de pagar mi deuda. Logré averiguar dónde iban a dejarla y llegué antes para ayudarla. Curé sus heridas e intenté cuidarla para que se recuperara, pero ella ya no era la misma.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Kid.

-No sé qué fue lo que le hicieron en la cárcel del mundo de las brujas, pero se volvió fría e insensible. El respeto por la vida que antes tanto la caracterizaba se convirtió en un desprecio enorme y aunque antes de negaba a matar, ahora lo hacía sin culpa ni arrepentimiento-contestó Vlixes-Y entonces me di cuenta que dentro de ella había una ira enorme que la consumía por completo.

Ira y dolor. Un poderoso incentivo para causar el caos.

Y entonces fue que Kid lo entendió.

-Venganza-murmuró atónito y todos lo miraron-Circe va detrás de Mabaa y las brujas que la condenaron.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Mizune, levantándose de un salto.

-Tiene sentido. Creo que sería la única razón por la cual crearía kishins tan poderosos e iniciaría una invasión-dijo Vlixes, concordando con él.

-Pero… ¿por qué ahora?-preguntó Eruka con desesperación-Ha tenido cientos de años para atacarnos.

-Y además involucró a Shibusen-dijo Liz, uniéndose a las interrogantes de la bruja.

-No lo sé y creo que no podremos adivinarlo si nos quedamos aquí-dijo Kid con voz seria mientras se levantaba-Debo volver y contarle todo a mi padre.

-Y nosotras tenemos que volver y hablar con Mabaa-dijo Mizune mientras le hacía un gesto a Eruka-Si es necesario derribaremos la puerta para verla.

-De acuerdo-asintió Kid y luego se dio vuelta para acercarse a Vlixes-Muchas gracias por todo, nos dio una ayuda muy valiosa y le debemos mucho.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, ni siquiera les serví algo de beber-bromeó Vlixes-los guiaré a la salida para que puedan irse rápidamente.

Todos siguieron al capitán y cuando llegaron a cubierta, saludaron por última vez al capitán y volvieron a elevarse por los aires para separar sus caminos.

Aunque pronto volverían a juntarse.

* * *

Cuando dejaron el bosque atrás se hallaron frente un gran claro y a unos metros la vislumbraron. La cueva de los kishins.

-Esto ha sido demasiado sencillo-comentó Kim, recorriendo los alrededores con la mirada.

-Sí. Tanto que llega a ser sospechoso-concordó Maka.

-Bueno, si no supiera que aquí atacaron a los chicos de la DWMA, pensaría que este sitio parece ser bastante inofensivo-dijo Soul, luego se dirigió a su técnico-Acerquémonos a la entrada con cuidado.

Maka afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a la cueva dejando atrás a sus compañeros. Al llegar a la cueva junto sus manos y empezó a repasar el sitio con su percepción de almas.

El primer trecho que logró cubrir no reveló la presencia de nadie, así que intentó concentrarse más mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

De un segundo para otro, un escalofrío espantoso recorrió su piel e interrumpió su búsqueda. Los demás se sorprendieron un poco cuando se dio vuelta en su dirección con un salto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Soul con preocupación al ver su expresión de miedo, la cual cambió levemente al verlos.

-Sus almas desaparecieron-contestó, bastante intranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Jackie sin entender.

-No sé cómo, pero cuando llegaron hasta aquí ya no pude percibir sus almas-contestó con nerviosismo-Me asusté. Creí que nos habían atacado por la espalda y…

-Está bien-dijo Soul tomándola de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla. Entendía su miedo, cuando él había sentido erróneamente que su alma se había desvanecido, el dolor le había hecho enloquecer.

Y como un rayo, un pensamiento detuvo sus recuerdos.

 _Erróneamente…_

-Kim, retrocede un poco-le ordenó él, llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Milagrosamente Kim no inició una discusión y obedeció a Soul, dando unos pasos para alejarse de ellos en dirección al bosque y después de caminar al menos metro y medio, algo pareció prenderse en Maka.

-¡Puedo verla!-exclamó asombrada-tu alma ha vuelto.

-Nunca se fue-aclaró Soul, señalando al suelo-Por lo visto, debe haber un hechizo o algo así que no te permita percibir almas desde un punto en concreto.

-Eso es problemático y sospechoso-dijo Jackie.

-Sí, nunca pensé que alguien inventaría algo más poderoso que el Soul Protect-dijo Kim mientras volvía a acercarse-Pero por más fuerte que sea Circe, debe haber un límite.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Soul.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos encerrados en Shibusen durante el renacimiento de Asura?-preguntó a su vez y él asintió con poco entusiasmo-El hechizo que el hombre lobo usó no pudo abarcar una gran área y solo duraba una hora. Creo que este debe funcionar de forma similar. Es imposible que cubra toda la cueva.

-Entonces más adelante debe haber otro punto donde termine y me sea posible usar mi percepción de nuevo-dijo Maka, complementando su hipótesis. Haciendo que Soul se exasperara.

-Eso quiere decir que vinimos hasta aquí para nada-se quejó él-¿Cómo vas a revisar la cueva entonces?

-Es obvio qué es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Kim con seriedad y los demás entendieron de inmediato lo que quería decir.

-¡No vamos a entrar!-dijo Soul inmediatamente-Shinigami-sama nos ordenó que inspeccionáramos solo desde la entrada.

-No estoy diciendo que recorramos la cueva por completo, solo que vayamos hasta el punto en que Maka pueda usar su percepción-se defendió ella-Como dije antes, no creo que un hechizo como este pueda cubrir mucho, debe terminar en unos cuantos metros.

-Son solo suposiciones.

-¡De una bruja, por si se te había olvidado! Sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, no como tú.

-No, pero soy muy bueno presintiendo en cuáles situaciones tenemos más probabilidades de morir y esta es una de ellas.

-Pero no estás completamente seguro, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué piensas, Maka?-le preguntó Jackie, ignorando su discusión.

-Mi misión es buscar cualquier alma extraña en esta cueva-respondió ella con la voz de estudiante modelo que siempre usaba para recitar las normas de la escuela-Y no puedo hacerlo desde aquí.

-No puedo creerlo-gruñó Soul y la agarró del brazo-¿Es qué no te das cuenta que puede ser una trampa?

-Ciertamente hay algo ahí-aceptó Maka sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara-Necesito averiguarlo.

-Maka, hace menos de dos horas amenazaste a Kim con electrocutarla si entraba a la cueva, ¿y ahora tú quieres hacerlo?

-Tengo la sensación de que la verdadera entrada está más adelante-respondió ella con timidez.

-Da igual, es mejor no arriesgarnos. ¿Qué haríamos si de repente aparecieran docenas de kishins como el chico sobreviviente dijo?

-Si sucede algo, yo y Jackie los sacaremos de aquí-aseguró Kim, extrañamente seria y confiable.

-Por favor, Soul. Lo haremos lo más rápido posible y nos iremos-le pidió su técnico y él no pudo negarse ante su expresión lastimera.

Lo único que hizo fue soltar un típico gruñido leve que Maka solía interpretar como " _está bien, haz lo que quieras_ ", algo que la hizo sonreír un poco pero volvió a ponerse seria cuando fijó su vista en dirección a la cueva.

-Vamos-ordenó en voz baja y sus compañeros asintieron.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en aquella gruta temible que a primera vista no parecía gran cosa, no tenía nada que llamara la atención.

Maka no pudo evitar pensar (con bastante tristeza) que si alguno de los jóvenes técnicos que la encontraron hubiese podido percibir almas, no se habrían atrevido a entrar.

Todos estaban en silencio e intentaban que su presencia fuera lo más discreta posible para no llamar la atención de ninguna amenaza y prestaban mucha atención a las reacciones de Maka, esperando llegar al fin de la zona que bloqueaba su habilidad.

Soul echó un vistazo a sus espaldas. Llevaban caminando casi veinte minutos y aún podía vislumbrar la luz del exterior, pero volvió a prestar atención a sus compañeras cuando casi chocó con Kim y se percató que Maka se había detenido.

-Ha terminado y ya puedo ver-anunció ella, alegrando a sus amigos-Denme un minuto para revisar la cueva.

Juntó sus manos y se concentró con tal intensidad que el resto casi podía sentir un aura rodeándola, como si expandiera su propia alma para mejorar su percepción.

De pronto la escucharon jadear, como si se hubiese quedado sin respiración e inmediatamente notaron terror en su voz cuando pudo hablar.

-Está aquí-dijo ella y luego se volteó con prisa-¡Tenemos que irnos!

Salieron corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no pudieron ir muy lejos cuando Maka tropezó repentinamente y cayó al suelo.

Soul corrió a ayudarla a levantarse, seguido de Kim y Jackie. Apenas alcanzó a estirar la mano hacia ella y a ver su rostro horrorizado cuando fue arrastrada violentamente hacia el interior de la cueva, como si algo la halara de la pierna.

-¡MAKA!-gritó él y corrió detrás de ella sin pensar ningún segundo. Sus amigas también empezaron a correr y a llamar a gritos a su amiga.

Por un momento se vio de nuevo en el campo de batalla, buscándola con desesperación. Pero esta vez ella lo llamaba y su onda de alma no se estaba apagando.

En un momento la perdieron de vista, pero una luz al final del túnel los guió hasta donde se encontraba.

Ella se asustó por un segundo, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Maka Albarn no era fácil de intimidar y si llegaba a sentir miedo, lo superaba para hacerse más fuerte. Se retorció para hacerle más difícil la tarea a lo que fuera que la estaba capturando y gritó muchas veces para que sus amigos supieran hacia donde la llevaba.

Ya se acercaban a una luz al final del túnel cuando el agarre en su tobillo se aflojó y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para girarse velozmente y golpear con sus vibraciones anti demonios a su captor.

Éste desapareció inmediatamente, dejando únicamente un alma roja flotando frente a ella.

Maka aún estaba en el suelo, muy confusa ante lo que veía y luego se percató que había entrado al infierno.

Estaba rodeada de kishins. Por todas partes había personajes extraños, con gestos grotescos y armas afiladas, las cuales blandían con toda la intención de atacarla y despedazarla sin piedad.

Para su sorpresa, no todos fueron a por ella inmediatamente. Solo unos cinco saltaron a atacarla, pero Maka hizo uso de su tan famosa agilidad y los esquivó. Eso la sorprendió incluso a ella y no pudo explicar cómo fue capaz de hacerlo.

La pelea continuó y sus oponentes apenas le daban espacio para moverse. Y aún así se dio cuenta Black Star tenía razón: no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para emocionarse con ellos. Su ventaja era el número, que ella redujo al golpear a dos con sus vibraciones.

Sin embargo, uno la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo caer de espaldas. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en la posibilidad de morir cuando sintió que alguien saltaba sobre ella y escuchó un sonido de metales chocando.

Entonces abrió los ojos y una alegría tremenda se apoderó de ella.

-¡Soul!-exclamó al verlo frente a sí, deteniendo al kishin con su hoja de guadaña.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Rápido!-le ordenó él a gritos, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente de un salto.

Soul siguió forcejeando con el kishin y Maka intentó decirle que se transformara, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando otro kishin intentó atacarla. Sin embargo, éste no logró conservar su propia vida. Maka logró evadirlo y antes que volviera al ataque, fue consumido por una furiosa llamarada que surgió desde atrás.

Kim apareció blandiendo a Jackie de forma amenazante, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, lo cual evitaba que la persiguieran los kishins que se encontraron al entrar.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Kim de forma acelerada, examinándola con preocupación por si se encontraba herida.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el tobillo-dijo Maka, tratando de tranquilizarla.

No tuvieron tiempo para pensar en curaciones, pues Soul había cedido ante la fuerza del kishin y fue lanzado de espaldas. Kim atacó al enemigo de inmediato, antes de que alcanzara a abalanzarse sobre su compañero y el monstruo cayó, soltando alaridos.

-¡Soul!-volvió a gritar Maka y no fue necesario decir nada más. En menos de tres segundos, Soul se convirtió y giró por los aires para caer en manos de Maka en su forma de guadaña.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó su arma, cuando ella lo empuñó con fuerza y se acercó a Kim para defender su espalda.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Estamos rodeados!-preguntó Kim a gritos.

Maka echó un vistazo rápido al lugar, viendo que los kishins seguían inmóviles mientras los observaban, como si fueran los espectadores de un show en el cual el grupo de técnicos y armas eran la atracción principal. Fue entonces que recordó al quinto kishin que había saltado a atacarla y se giró a mirarlo.

Al parecer, se había quedado tan quieto como los demás después de la aparición de Soul, pero algo, en su rostro deformado por la locura, le decía que la verdadera lucha apenas iba a comenzar.

Y no tardó en comprobar que tenía la razón.

El kishin levantó la lanza que empuñaba entre sus garras, como si ordenara al resto a atacar y éstos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Kim y Maka se vieron inmediatamente asediadas por docenas de enemigos, quienes eran repelidos por las llamaradas de Jackie y luego eliminados bajo el filo de Soul, pero lo hacían con gran dificultad.

-No importa cuántos kishins derrotemos, no podemos ganar-dijo Kim, dándose vuelta bruscamente para detener avance de algunos que se acercaban a sus espaldas-terminaremos agotándonos si seguimos así.

-La única opción que nos queda es escapar-masculló Soul y luego se dirigió a Kim-Ustedes pueden sacarnos rápidamente de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Solo si nos acercamos al túnel-respondió ella.

-Entonces debemos retroceder, aunque sea lentamente-concluyó Maka, para luego hacer girar su guadaña y cortar por la mitad a un kishin que había aparecido repentinamente-Es hora de que resonemos, Kim.

La bruja asintió y con un solo ataque incendiario alejó a los kishins, dándoles la oportunidad de establecer una resonancia en conjunto. Esto las ayudó a coordinarse aún mejor y a atacar con mayor rapidez.

Sin embargo, no había resonancia que pudiese ayudarles a evitar lo inesperado.

Maka se desesperó al ver que el número de kishins aumentaba y entonces notó que una extraña y oscura bruma había empezado a brotar desde las profundidades de la cueva. Inmediatamente avisó a sus amigos de aquello para ponerse en guardia, pero fue inútil.

La bruma empezó a recorrer el suelo, pasando por los pies de sus enemigos hasta llegar a ellos y de nada sirvieron las llamas de Jackie o los giros que Soul dio en manos de Maka para evitar que los rodeara, pues, en cuanto entraron en contacto con ella, solo pudieron sentir terror.

Su resonancia se rompió. Jackie y Soul fueron incapaces de permanecer en su forma de armas y los cuatro cayeron al suelo, incapaces de moverse, de hablar y pensar con claridad. Solo había caos en sus almas.

Entonces, una voz profunda y suave se hizo escuchar.

-Me sorprende recibir más visitas inesperadas tan pronto. Pero por suerte sé cómo tratar a quienes llegan sin avisar.

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, hacía mucho que no nos leíamos**

 **Sé que quizás muchos estén con ganas de matarme por desaparecer por tanto tiempo y no continuar con mis fics. No es algo que yo haya querido, pero me ha sido muy difícil escribir.**

 **¿La razón? he estado extremadamente deprimida y eso ha estado matando mi motivación para hacer cualquier cosa que me guste (durante más de un año) por eso, aunque he conseguido escribir, lo he hecho muy lentamente y si bien las cosas no han mejorado mucho para mí, me las arreglé para terminar este capítulo y empezar el siguiente**

 **Sobre este capítulo, les confieso que nunca había escrito escenas de batalla o algo más subidas de tono (no pude terminar la primera, me avergoncé mucho jajaja, por eso quedó justo en ese punto y no entré en más... detalles lol) ustedes ya saben que mi especialidad es el fluff bien cursi, pero hice lo que pude y de alguna manera me las arreglé para escribir 14.000 palabras.**

 **Por último, quería decirles que aunque me cueste sigo trabajando en todos mis escritos. Ya están planeados y no pienso dejarlos botados, así que ojalá no me abandonen antes de terminarlos jaja**

 **Saludos a todos y espero que se encuentren bien**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y extras**

 **1*** Vlixes es el nombre en latín del héroe griego Ulises. Su leyenda está fuertemente ligada a la de la bruja Circe, así que pensé que sería buena idea que participara en la historia, siendo parte del pasado de Circe.

 **2*** No sé si lo sabían, pero soy chilena y uno de mis lugares favoritos de mi país es Chiloé, una isla mágica en el sur. Ésta se caracteriza por su mitología llena de leyendas de brujas y seres fantásticos, también por los barcos fantasmas que surcan por sus mares y fueron estos últimos los que me dieron la idea de cómo introducir a Vlixes. No usé el barco más conocido (de hecho, la información que encontré sobre el Lucerna era bastante reducida) pero me pareció el más interesante y adecuado para la historia.


End file.
